Peppermint candy
by W0ND3R
Summary: Duncan and Gwen are best friends: Duncan is reckless while Gwen stands in the safe zone. When Alejandro captures Gwen's heart, and Duncan sees Gwen in a new way, how will Gwen deal with all the newfound boy attention?
1. Just a day at Duncan's

"You're an asshole, Duncan." "Oh come on sweetheart, you can do better than that."

I stare at the tall boy with green hair and piercings, wondering how he can be so carefree.

"If your girlfriend finds out the real reason you're dating her, you're screwed. You know that right?" Duncan shrugs, and my hands itch to grab the beer he has in in hands and dump it on his head.

"You said yourself how much of a low blow Courtney is. What does it matter to you if I'm only dating her because she gives good head?"

My stomach lurches as I think about Duncan and Courtney in Duncan's room, him holding her hair as she sits on her knees. He must notice my expression because he lets out a big laugh. "You jelly, Gwen?" He wiggles his eyebrows and I groan. "How are you with that one guy, anyways?"

I narrow my eyes at him, because we both know he knows his name.

"Trent is fine, thanks. Our relationship is…well, we really don't have one."

"Do you want me to kiss you?" Duncan grins, and I punch his shoulder. "Oh Gwen, I fucking love you." He puts his arm around me, and we stay in that position until the knock on his door startles both of us. I watch as he gets up, and notice he still has on his red converse. They squeak quietly as he passes through his kitchen, and peeks through the peep hole. He unlocks the door and it swings open.

"Move, Duncan." I smile to myself when I hear Bridgette's voice. "This is my house, you know." Duncan scoffs, but moves out of the way so Bridgette can hurry and sit next to me.

"Want to come over and hang out with Geoff and me? There's this _really_ sexy guy that Geoff is friends with who is single, so…want to go?"

Her eyes are bright with enthusiasm. I look over at Duncan, who behind Bridgette is shaking his head no. "Um, I'm not sure. I'm watching movies with Duncan." I see him grin. Bridgette turns to Duncan, and rolls his eyes. "He can bring over Courtney. Come on, Gwen! It's been like, two weeks since you and Trent were officially done! Please!" She takes my cold hands in her warm ones, and kisses them. "I'll love you forever!"

Duncan pushes Bridgette to the side and wraps his arms around me. "She's staying with me, sorry sweetie." She stares at him like he is moldy cheese, and then flicks his cheek, causing Duncan roar in laughter. "That's not fair, you guys have been watching movie _all_ weekend!" Bridgette cries, and then all the sudden her pouting expression is gone and is replaced by her eyes as wide as they go, and her mouth in a large 'O'.

"Holy shit! You guys are so having sex!" She hits my arm repeatedly. "Why didn't you tell me? Oh my god, Courtney is going to kill you!"

Bridgette points at Duncan, and he grabs her finger. "Hey now, no one's having sex with anyone. Calm your tits." Bridgette narrows her eyes, as if she doesn't believe him.

"Okay, fine."

She wiggles her hand away from Duncan's and stands. "Tomorrow after school, I get Gwen. Okay?"

I roll my eyes as Duncan nods. Why are they treating me as if they are siblings and I am a new toy?

As Bridgette stands to leave, I am suddenly aware his arms are still around me. She shuffles away, purposely knocking over a closed water bottle on her way out. Once the door shuts, I feel Duncan's eyes on me and look at him.

"She's would be hot, if she wasn't so annoying." When I flick his arm in response, he grins from ear to ear.

"Why did you even date Courtney in the first place?" I ask Duncan, who is now in the kitchen digging through his cupboards. "At school she always gave me dirty looks and when I tried talking to her, even to just ask her a question, she turned her nose up at me. I like a girl that plays hard to get. One day, I was at the school library for that stupid project last quarter, and she comes up to me and sits next to me. Tells me I'm hot as fuck and how badly she wants me."

"So you and her fuck each other like rabbits in the library bathroom?" I say half-seriously.

"It's like you were there!" Duncan grins, and my stomach twists.

I lean over to grab a Banana from the counter, and Duncan sighs. "Anyone ever told you how nice your tits are?" I look up at him and slowly go back up from leaning. "Thanks?" I reply cautiously. "I mean this is the best way possible, but you seriously have nice tits." He licks his lips, but I'm not sure if he's serious or just joking so I smile and laugh. "You a virgin?" Duncan asks.

I stare at him like he's the mad hatter. What was with the weird ass compliments and questions? "Yup." "Bullshit! You and Trent got it on, didn't you?" I roll my eyes. "No Duncan, I am a virgin." I answer truthfully.

Trent and I…he touched me, I touched him, but nothing ever more. He was 'saving himself', and even if he wasn't I'm not sure I would have gone all the way. "How many girls have you slept with, hm?"

I raise my eyebrows at him as he chuckles. "Uh, I don't know. Let me count. One night at Geoff's party I fucked Heather," He shivers in disgust. "Then there was Marilyn and Pixie, Lindsay, and Courtney." I can feel my hand shaking at his list. "Who was first though?"

"Lindsay. She was hot and just broke up with Tyler," He grins. "C'mon, let's finish the movie."

Duncan grabs my hand, and for the first time I wonder how many nether regions he has touched with the fingers on his hands. We sit down on the couch, and he must feel how tense I am. "Do you think I'm a bad person, Gwen?"

"Yeah, but I'm okay with it." I hear him sigh, and he mutters something but I'm not sure what.

"Just so you know, I'm not giving you to Bridgette tomorrow. You're all mine."

He wraps his arm around my shoulder, and I shiver without feeling cold.

* * *

><p><strong>please PLEASE review:3<strong>


	2. Hello, Trent?

LOL it's short, but I wanted to get another chapter up. **Review bbyz**?

* * *

><p>"Oh my God," I gasped, my breath getting all caught up in my throat and I coughed so loudly Duncan was patting my back. "What's he doing here?" He asked, when it was obvious I didn't know.<p>

Trent was in front of my door, knocking to an empty house. "Should I…?" I wonder quietly, mostly to myself. "Hell no! Let's drive around until he leaves." He starts to pull out of park, but I stop him.

"I'm going to go see what he wants." I unclip my seat belt and start to open the door.

"Dead man walking!" Duncan chuckles as I shut the door.

I flick him off as he speeds away, and turn to Trent but realize he was already staring at me.

"Oh Gwen, hey." He grinned at me, and I returned it with a weak smile.

"Hey, Trent." I call shakily, and start walking toward him. Once we are in hugging distance, Trent grabs me and embraces me in most awkward and tight hug I have ever experienced. "I miss yah, Gwen. I want you back." I stare at his dark eyes, wondering how to get out of this one.

"I don't think so Trent…" I begin to say, and watch as his shoulder droop massively. "I just don't want a relationship right now." I lie; I have woken up in cold sweat the past three nights after having amazing dreams consisting of cuddling and sex, but I never see his face…

"Yeah, I get it." Trent cracks his neck, and we stand in silence for what I would say was decades.

"Can I come in, though?" Trent motions at the door, and while my brain is racking up reasons why he can't come inside, I hear myself answer with a quiet 'yes'. I take my key and unlock the door, and we shuffle inside. The house has heated to warm 83, so I click the down button on the A.C button quickly. I see Trent has made himself comfortable on the couch, so I join him.

"Would you have sex with me?" Trent muttered.

"I thought you didn't want to have sex?" I raise my eyebrows at him, a smirk forming on my lips.

"You know I do, Gwen. I just want to save myself. But you look damn good right now and I'm not going to lie, my hormones are winning the battle." I let out a quick and loud laugh before composing myself.

"Sorry Trent, but I want to save myself too." I lie again, once more recalling the wild dreams.

"How much do you hate me, Gwen? Just tell me." I roll my eyes at his frowning face.

"You think I hate you because I won't sleep with you?" I scoff, and he shrugs.

"I bet if Duncan asked you would." I am standing now, pointing to the door.

"Get the fuck out of my house, Trent." He starts to get up, and I find myself hitting and pushing him closer to the door.

"Ow, Gwen! Stop!" He takes my hands in his, and looks into my eyes. "You know what?" I murmur. "What?" He whispers. "I do wish you were Duncan." And with that, I throw him out on my house and lock the door behind him. I hear him curse and kick the door, but I simply clap my hands together and search my kitchen for any kind of chocolate.

Later Duncan calls, but I ignore it. I'm not in the mood for any boys, even him. I groan at the clock, seeing it's almost midnight and I was going to want to kill myself when I have to wake up for school in five hours. I am laying in bed, perfectly warm and half asleep when I hear something hit my window. I hear it again and again, until it gets so irritating I push back the red curtains and look. In my backyard, his red converse and white teeth shining in the moonlight, is Duncan.

I pull up my window and hear him shout, "Rapunzel, Rapunzel, let down your hair!" Instead of waiting for me to respond, he begins scaling the tree that just happened to grow right in front of my window. "Hey, cutie. Mind if I sleep here?" His green hair slides on the window, but other than that he has made a completely perfect landing into my room.

"Only if you take off your shoes, and you're out by the time I wake up for school."

Duncan nods, and we both know I was going to say yes either way. His skin is freezing, and I shiver when his arm touches mine when we are both settled in my bed.

"Cold?" Duncan grins, and I roll my eyes and try to turn over, but he grabs me and pulls me into his personal bubble. "I need a cuddle buddy, okay? Just play along." Duncan mutters in my ear, and I pull back just enough to look at his face. His blue eyes are darkened, and his green hair flops to the side.

"What happened?" I say, laying my head on his chest. "Need a hug, is all. A long hug." I can hear the smile in Duncan's voice, but decide it's better not to even think about it.

"Trent came over asking for sex." I mutter, and immediately the Duncan I know has returned.

He's laughing hysterically, coughing in between to ask for details. "He asked if I would have sex with him, and I kicked him out." I try to sit up, but Duncan pulls me back down. "Oh man, that's classic." His chest still rumbles under my head with laughter. "Trent's a fucking moron."

I hear him sigh, and his laughter eventually turns to heavy breathing and I am wondering if he's sleeping. I whisper his name quietly, and he doesn't respond.

I play my breathing so it's like Duncan's, and listen to it while I quietly fall asleep, all the while in his arms.


	3. School or no school,that is the question

I'm happy with the love I'm getting for this.

**Review for more!**

**R**

E

**A**

D

***I leave for North Carolina tomorrow, so I won't be able to upload anymore until next Tuesday.***

* * *

><p>"Hurry up, Gwen! I'm gonna piss all over your bed in ten seconds. Time is of the essence!" Duncan whispers into the crack of the closed door. I try not to laugh as I unplug the straightener, make sure I look decent enough, and unlock the door.<p>

He rushes into me, practically sprinting over to the toilet. He doesn't tell me to get out, or to look away. He unzips his pants, and I hear him pee. Thankfully the toilet is facing in the opposite direction so I don't see anything, but I feel uncomfortable hearing this urine dropping into the toilet. I turn to leave, but Duncan's voice stops me.

"You know, it's already out, maybe we could…"

"Zip your pants, Duncan. Now take me to school."

He does as told, but sighs. Duncan was a year older than me, so he's done with school. I remember sitting with his parents and three older brothers, so happy he was actually graduating. His mom's swollen belly making it hard for her to stand up and cheer.

The baby was born now, another boy to add to the pot. Duncan had told me they were trying, just one more time, for a girl. That's why they love his brother's girlfriends and me so much. Like the daughters they never had, or could have.

Duncan always hinted they like me more than Courtney, but I always shrugged and shook it off. Just because his parents liked me more didn't mean Duncan did. We walked to his car, the cold winter air hitting me like a brick. It burned my cheeks and fingers, and we hurried into the car to turn on the heat. The car was comfortable, smelling like mint.

"I cannot _wait_ until you graduate. Then we can hang out without school having to get in the way." Duncan winks at me when I roll my eyes at his idea.

"Yeah, and when I graduate I'll have a job. No time to play, we will be adults."

Duncan doesn't respond, so I take this as an opportunity to buckle myself in.

"Why did you come over last night?" I ask him in my most soothing tone. He hesitates, his lips twitching as if he's finding the right words to say. "Parent's kicked me out." I grip on to his arm. "You're kidding, right? They can't do that!" He looks over at me once we are at a red light.

"I'm eighteen, honey. They do what they want. Doesn't matter though, I'm going to live with Michael and his girlfriend." Michael was the second oldest in the family, and was a fairly well-known tattoo artist. People also knew him for his drug dealing.

"No, Duncan! Don't move in with _Michael_. You know what happens if you're living there and the cops come and find coke? You go to jail, Duncan. Can't you move in with Tony?"

Tony was the oldest, and the only one to be married, one child and another on the way, owning multiple cars and a house, and working at a decent job with even better pay.

"Fuck Tony, he's a fruitcake. I'd rather sleep in my car."

I sigh, noticing that we are only a minute away from my destination. "Am I picking you up?" He asks me, and I shrug. "I don't know, are you?" I smile when he smiles.

"Okay, see you afterschool." He parks the car, and I unbuckle my seat belt. Duncan faces me, and leans in. I pull away. "Duncan…" I whisper, still feeling his breath on my lips. "You're dating Courtney."

He leans back just a little, and sighs. "I hate her." He then leans back into his seat. "Go to class, babe."

I close the door, and look up at the brown school looking dainty and cold. I open the car door again and sit. Duncan looks over at me, and I look back. "Let's head back to my house, eat some breakfast." Duncan laughs as loud as he can possibly manage, and pulls out of the parking space.

On the way out, I spot some kids driving and others walking into the school campus. Heather and Lindsay blare music in the deep red convertible, and I make a gagging noise to Duncan. "Damn, I never thought I'd say this, but I actually regret having sex with them." He pretends to shiver, and I laugh. I spot Bridgette and Geoff with some of their other friends, and am tempted to call out to them. Duncan eyes me in a 'don't do it' way, so I roll the window back up and sigh.

"Have you ever done drugs? Like, at all?" Duncan's question is random, but I reply anyways.

"Nothing but what the doctor prescribes me."

"You're too good, Gwen. You need to learn how to live!"

"I have a future, Duncan." I look over at Duncan, who is gripping his steering wheel. Whoops, I didn't mean to say it like that. "You know what I meant…" I whisper, but he ignores it and that's the end of the conversation the rest of the ride back to my house. We walk into my house carefully, and I check the rooms in case Darren was still here, trying to skip…like I was…guilt forms in my chest and I try to wash it down with lemonade and aspirin. Duncan is sitting on my couch, chewing on God knows what he found it my pantry, flipping through the channels with an expression of complete content.

"Do you hate me, Duncan?" I ask as I walk toward him.

"Quite the opposite, really."

He doesn't look away from the television, but that's good enough for me. I join him on the couch and we end up watching a show about a sad, lonely girl who meets a handsome rich guy. Though I try not to think about it, my thoughts drift over to Duncan I. His parents are rich. And when I say rich, I mean _rich_. His Dad founded a construction company, making millions of dollars and then selling it for millions more. They got rich after Tony was raised, and when they were rich, they kind of just forgot about the rest of them. And they wonder why Michael, Matt and Duncan do drugs.

I can only fear the worst for tiny Robby, naturally. And me being the 'loner' girl at school, I think we would be good at playing the people in this show. I watch as the kiss, their forbidden love getting the best of them, and glance over at Duncan. "You look pretty when you're horny," Duncan says before letting out a hearty laugh.

"I am not horny!" I turn off the T.V.

"Oh please, Gwenny. You're making eyes at me like you used to do to Justin." I grind my teeth slowly.

"I told you I liked him FRESHMAN YEAR. See, that's why I don't tell you who I like anymore."

Duncan can see he has offended me, because next thing I know he is cuddling up next to me, his hair brushing against my arm. "I love you, sweetheart. I'm thinking about taking out my piercings, you know. Shaving off my Mohawk so I can actually get a job." I think about that, Duncan with black hair like Trent's, his teal eyes shining instead of his eyebrow piercing in the sunlight. "You should."

He nods into my stomach, and we sit in silence and watch as the sad girl and the rich man make plans to run off together, so they can love without consequences. "You know what else I'm thinking about?" He whispers.

"Hm?"

"Breaking up with Courtney."

I try to hide the smile on my face, but it's inevitable. We end up doubling over in laughter, while snuggling up together. Once we stop, it's like in the T.V. shows where the boy and girl are play-fighting and then they make out, only it was just a peck.

"Oh, Gwen." Duncan says as I pull away from his perfectly parted lips.

"Sorry…I just…" Duncan shrugged. "Hey, I get it. I just wish you weren't so loyal."

I sighed as he leaned away from me. "Me too."

* * *

><p>Before you can review and tell me it's happening to fast, I already have this fanfic plotted out, so don't worry.<p> 


	4. Making friends, and late night bowling

Ahhhh sorry it took so long!

* * *

><p>When I return to school the next day, Bridgette practically runs into me to take my hand. "Come <em>on<em>, Gwen!" I shuffle after her, trying my best to look excited. "So his name is Alejandro, and he's just _so_ cute. He was born in Spain but moved here when he was young. Spain, Gwen! Spain!" Bridgette stops just before entering our first period together.

"I think you like him more than me," I tease and she rolls her eyes.

"No, I love Geoff. But Al is just so cute Gwen, and he's never done anything back, like you!" She is the one to tease me now, wiggling her eyebrows as she opens the big door, just seconds before the loud ring tells us everyone walking to class is officially tardy.

She takes my hand and leads me to the big black science table where Geoff and Alejandro are seated, and my heart flutters. Al is wearing long gray skinny jeans, the perfect tightness on him, and a striped gray and black shirt. His eyes are oddly light for just a golden-skinned guy, but I smile at him as Bridgette pushes me beside him. I mumble hello, and he smiles.

"Welcome back from Winter vacation!" Mr. McLean pushes his jacket off of his back and opens up the dry erase marker to begin writing on the clean, sparkling board.

I feel a piece of paper push under my arm and I look over to see Al grin at me and nod towards the paper. I open it quietly, remembering the time when Katie and Sadie were passing notes about how odd Noah was, and McLean caught them and read it a loud.

_Did Bridgette force you to sit next to me? Because Geoff did._

His handwriting is neat and doesn't stray from the line it was written on, and I muffle a laugh, and try to write without looking at the paper.

**Pretty much. But hey, you're actually cute so it's worth it.**

I reread what I wrote in my dark pen, wondering if it was to blunt. I glance over at Bridgette, who is making eyes at Geoff, but then looks at me for just a moment to let out a little smirk. I hand the note to Al, and I hear him give a slight chuckle, relief washing over me. I am extremely grateful for the fact that I felt like doing my hair and makeup today, instead of just pulling it up and going natural. I shudder at the thought of Spanish Al groaning at the sight of me.

_Haha, thanks! You aren't so bad yourself :3 We should go chill sometime? You know, for Geoff and Bridgette's sake…_

My heart does a little flip, and I know he is looking at me, probably seeing if I'm worth it. I rub my arms, looking cold, but in reality I suddenly feel as pale as the walls.

**Why Alejandro! Are you asking me out on a date? (: Sure, sounds like fun. I'll have Bridgette give you my number.**

When I turn to give him the note, our eyes lock and I feel myself biting my bottom lip. He smiles at me, much like Geoff smiles at Bridgette, and our fingers touch when he takes the note from me. He reads it then nods, and stuffs it into his back pocket. For some strange reason, I wished that McLean would talk about protons and electrons forever so I would never have to move from this spot.

All good things come to an end though, even the nice school day. No hard work or homework, the lunch was edible, and Al sat beside me and gave me his fruit cup. His voice is husky and hoarse, in the sexiest way, giving only a slight hint of an accent. Geoff made a comment about how it was funny that I was so pale and Al was so dark, but I smiled. I liked it, to be honest.

"I have a thing for paler girls," Alejandro mumbles, quiet enough that only I am the one to hear.

I feel my heart beat a little quicker, like it does when Duncan calls me pretty or brings me in for one of his huge bear hugs. I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket as I wait in the courtyard for Duncan, and see that an unknown number is calling me.

"Hello?" I say, pressing one finger against my other ear to focus on the caller and not the roar of students. "Hey, Gwen? It's Al. Just wanted for you to get my number." His voice sounds better on the phone, to my delight. "Oh, aright. I'll save it right now!" I say loudly and grin, then quiet when I get a look from Heather as she makes her way over to her glistening car. We say our goodbyes, and I open the front seat to Duncan's car when he rolls up, only to see Courtney sitting in my usual spot.

"Back seat," She smiles at me and I return it, closing the door and opening the one to the back. When I sit down, I notice Duncan looking unusually tense, and silently wonder what's going on. We drive in silence, something that's uncommon for Courtney. "So…you were being serious?" Courtney whispers to Duncan when he pulls into her driveway. "Yeah." Duncan breaths, his muscles relaxing.

"Great. Just great, thanks Duncan. Have fun being alone for the rest of your life." She opens the car door and makes as a dramatic escape as she can get, slamming the door so hard that the door shakes and she runs off into her home, muffling her sobs.

I hear Duncan sigh as I make my way to the front, and notice he no longer has any metal in his ears, only holes. "You took them out?" I say, reaching up and touching his ear. He nods, putting the car into drive and going a little to quickly for my taste.

"Shit, slow down," I say, gripping onto his knee.

He stops quickly, and parks the car. "I don't know what I'm going to do, Gwen." He looks at me, his usually bright teal eyes looking faded. Not sure what to say, I lean over and give him the best hug I can manage while in a car.

"Just relax, it'll be okay." I pat his Mohawk, secretly grateful he is yet to chop it off.

I would miss old green. I hated it the first day he got it, trading in his perfectly raven-colored hair for a buzz cut on either side and a dyed Mohawk. His Mom screamed at him, I remember. He just shrugged it off, and I grew to love it. We stay in the awkward hugging position for a bit longer before I pull away and he begins driving again, this time slower and more in control. "What're you up to tonight?" He asks me when we stop at a red light.

"Nothing, really. It's Tuesday. I'm going to go over Hatchet's notes for the history test next week, and then showering and passing out." I yawn for emphasis. "Oh, well, I guess I'll go apply at some places, and then you are forgetting about sleeping because I am taking you bowling." He grins at me. "Bowling? Really Duncan…bowling?" I raise an eyebrow at he grins, pressing his foot on the gas pedal. "Yup. It'll be fun, I swear it!" He makes his eyes wide, and I roll my eyes at his pretend innocence.

He pulls up at my house, and for a moment I don't want to leave. "Get out, Gwendolyn!" He commands, pressing the unlock button on his car door.

"Fine, I see how it is, Dumb-can!" I snicker at my lame play on words.

When I open the door, he pulls me back. "Clever one, Gwenny." He winks at me and lets me go. I grab my bag from the back and walk up to the door, slightly disappointed when I hear him reverse and go down the road. When I go to take a step forward, I trip over a relatively large box. It says on the top: "FOR: MY GWEN." I pick it up, slightly agitated, and unlock the door.

Once inside, and slip off my shoes and place them along with my bag on the floor, and set the box on the kitchen counter. Opening it quickly, it takes me a few seconds to register what it is I'm looking at. I see several items, a few papers that look like songs, at least two boxes of chocolates, and a picture of Trent wrapping his arms around me.

I curse under my breath, taking one glance at the papers. All songs, dedicated to Trent's love for me. I crumble them up into balls, and remind myself to put them in my bag to take to DJ so he can 'shoot baskets' in Mr. Hatchet's room. As for the picture, I discard of that into my own trashcan. I pick up one of the two boxes of chocolates, and start eating.

My teeth are sore from all the chocolate, and I feel bloated when Duncan knocks on my door. "Coming!" I say, dumping the empty boxes into the trash. I write Mom a quick note telling her I've gone bowling, and unlock the door. Duncan is wearing his usual laid-back I-don't-give-a-fuck attire, a big goofy grin covering his face. "Why are we going bowling again?" I ask quietly when we make our way to the car.

My phone vibrates once in my pocket, and I take it out. "Becaaussee!" Duncan whines, sounding like a child. I laugh and shake my head at his lack of maturity, then suck in my laugh when I read it's Al who was the one to text me.

_Hey there, beautiful! _

I try to click reply but Duncan grabs my phone. "Who is Al?" Duncan asks, his eyebrows knitting together. "A guy Bridgette's making me talk too," I shrug like it's no big deal.

"Tell him you're mine." He says, turning the key, the ignition roaring to life. "Single life, woo woo!" Duncan fists pumps as he drives, making me laugh idiotically.

I join in his dance, and we are fist pumping and singing along to whatever song comes on the radio. Remembering that I never replied to Al, I shoot his a quick 'Hey(:' and let myself dance with Duncan as we pull up into the parking lot.

"Really though, why are we here?" I walk into the bowling alley, the rush of the A.C hitting my face.

"I've been told they don't card here." I hear him say, and as a reflex I whack him on his shoulder.

"You only brought me here to be your designated driver?" I scoff, trying to hide my obvious annoyance. "That, _and _I wanted to take you out tonight." He grins at me, but I continue to glare at him the whole time we slip on our bowling shoes, even more so when he leaves me to set up while he gets a drink.

My phone vibrates, and I hurry to see it. Al asks me what I'm doing, and I tell him I'm with Duncan making sure he doesn't get too wasted. Al replies, telling him that sounds just like him and Geoff, and I believe it. Geoff was quite literally the most outrageous partier, thankfully he was a happy drunk.

I remember seeing him one time, kissing Bridgette all over her cheek and mumbling to her how hot she looked. Her blush was fierce, but she enjoyed the attention that drunk Geoff was giving to her. I sit back and wait for Duncan, and when he comes back he's holding two glasses of yellow foamy drink.

He tries to hand me one, but I scoot away. "No, you drink it." I tell him and he shrugs, taking a sip of the horrible tasting drink before setting it down to go begin the game. I find myself slowing having fun, by the end of it I won by a lot, and Duncan is obviously tipsy. I half-drag him out to the car, and demand for his keys. "Ah, c'mon, I can drive!" He slurs, his hands on my shoulders.

"Maybe, but I want to drive." I dig my hand in his pockets, and take out of his set of keys. "Where are you sleeping tonight?" I ask him, and he shrugs slowly. "Your house?" He suggests, and I blink. We would have to be super quite, Mom was already home from work.

"Okay, but you have play the quiet game." He nods at me, and I have to resist reaching for my phone when is vibrates on my back pocket. By the time I get him into my bed, I am overly tired and grumpy.

I take off his shoes and jeans, leaving him in his boxers and shirt. He is passed out almost immediately, but I am suddenly aware that sleep is the last thing on my mind. 

So, instead of sleeping, I spend the rest of the night giggling and replying to Alejandro's texts.

* * *

><p>Review, my beauties!<p>

I didn't want to make this so much like 'That one day' but I just love Alejandro soooo much .


	5. Butterflies

I had no internet! I have it again though, and I REALLY needed to update so I just kind of scribbled this down. I promise next chapter will be longer!

* * *

><p>The morning comes quickly, my thoughts all criss-crossed together as I think about the texts Al sent me, calling me beautiful and sweet.<p>

We made a date on Saturday, to go to the city park and enjoy what was left of the chilly air. Duncan dropped me off at school, and I felt my stomach twist up in embarrassment when Alejandro grinned at me. I sat in the seat I sat in yesterday, heat prickling over my forehead when Bridgette shoots me a glance as if to tell me I look like a tomato.

I do an overview of my wardrobe; green v-neck and black jeans. Wasn't too bad. My hair was wavy against my neck and cheeks though, my eyeliner looking good.

Al is wearing blue basketball shorts with a gray LAX shirt. Huh, he must play LAX. That's pretty cool. I notice a tiny tattoo on his toned and tanned arm, but try not to pay attention to it to much.

It looks like a name. He catches me looking at his arm, because he pokes it before mouthing the word 'brother'. It was his brothers name. I nod slowly, my hand itching to touch his smooth skin. I resist though just barely, and try to pay attention to whatever McLean is talking about, but my eyes roam around the white walls and the kids.

Cody is looking at me, his cheeks turning red as he looks away from my glare. I spot Noah in the corner, looking bored. I wonder why he always looks so bored? There must be something he finds interesting or entertaining. I chuckle softly to myself and stop when I hear McLean's voice. "Something funny?" He asks, blinking his tiny, shark-like eyes slowly. "No, nothing is funny."

"Oh, too bad. I sure hope you would have shared it with the class." I sit for a moment and scratch my nose, then whisper quietly but loud enough for my classmates and McLean to hear, "I was wondering why you were such a prude." His shark eyes widen in either surprise or anger, and I hear Bridgette groan, her way of calling me stupid. "Just go sit in room 805, please. Take your stuff." He says gruffly, and I wink at him as I exit. Room 805, Hatchet's class.

Now I would have to see his scary face and large body and deep voice _twice_ today. When I walk in the room, Trent notices me right away. He grins, but I roll my eyes. "Gwen?" Hatchet's voice is so hoarse today I almost want to cry. "McLean sent me out." I shrug when he lets out a chuckle and points to the only seat available, one behind Lindsay.

She is oblivious to the lesson, the smell of nail polish lingering as she polish's her fingers a bright pink. Her hair runs down her back, touching my desk. I want to take scissors and snip it off, and smirk at the idea. Duncan has gotten to me. I shake the thought away and put my head on the desk and listen to Lindsay hum while I sleep.

I wake up to Hatchet's tapping on my head with a pencil, telling me that next period is happening and I have to pay attention. I watch as kids flood in, most of them I've known since Freshman year. Hatchet seems distracted for most of second period, making it easier for me to attend to the constant vibrating in my pocket.

_I miss you!_

It's from Duncan. Random butterflies shoot into my stomach, and I try to shoo them away with no such luck. I text him for the remainder of the class, and the fluttering in my stomach remains.

It's weird, how one minute you can have no feelings for something and then the next day you have to blush and smile. I don't understand it. I don't like it. But there's not much I can do, right?

The rest of the week follows as such: Dreaming about Duncan, waking up to Duncan sleeping beside me, texting Alejandro. Now it's Saturday, and I am yet to get out of bed. Duncan grabs my hand, forcing me upward. He let's out a thick laugh before licking his hand and trying to pat down my poofy hair.

"Leave me alone, I'm tired," I moan and try to pull the covers up over my head.

He rips them back off for the third time, this time taking them to the floor. "C'mon Gwenny, get up!" I start to protest when he climbs on top of me, his hand resting on my wrists. I squirm underneath him, but he doesn't change his goofy expression.

"On a scale one to ten, how mad would you be if I kissed you right now?"

I blink extra slowly, hesitating. "Zero."

I grimace when I think about my unwashed face and unbrushed teeth. "Cool." He inhales and exhales a deep breath before putting his slightly chapped lips onto mine. He nips at my bottom lip, but I ignore his request. He pulls back, his eyes staring at mine.

"Thank you," He says. I force out a smile.

"You're welcome."


	6. Peppermint Kisses and the Public Park

Short again. .

* * *

><p>"I really like you, you know that?" Duncan says, twisting my hair in his fingers. How the hell am I supposed to respond to that? "Thanks."<p>

I look away from the green haired boy, knowing his eyes are still on me. My head spins and I don't know what I'm doing. All I know is Duncan is kissing me and I'm kissing back. His mouth tastes like peppermint, and I feel the mint taste in my mouth as we casually swap spit.

Alejandro flashes in my mind making me groan and pull back from Duncan's lips. "What now?" He asks, obviously half-annoyed. "I told Alejandro we would meet up at the park today. I have to go."

"What? No! You're staying here with me!" Duncan growls, nipping at my neck.

"Seriously Duncan, get off me. I have to get ready." He sticks out his bottom lip, but complies. "So you're cheating on me?" He teases, watching me as I get up and wander into the bathroom to assess the damage.

"I'm single, you know." I answer, crinkling my nose at what I see. My hair is sticking up in the oddest places, the bottom of it matted against my sweaty neck. The shirt I have on is a few sizes too big, making _me_ look a few sizes bigger. The shorts I have on are pulled up so they almost look like underwear.

I have to shower, but a part of me doesn't want to leave Duncan to peek at me. "If I shower," I start, walking out of the bathroom to look at Duncan, who is fluffing the pillow behind his head. "You will not try to pick the lock like you did last time to peek at me." He laughs, but I knew he would.

"Why not?"

"Because I asked you not too. Promise?"

I stick my pinky out and wiggle it in his face. He watches it for a few moments. "Can we tongue-promise?" He smiles at me. I agree.

Hair is done, clothes are put on, and makeup is in the process of being finished. Duncan is grumbling on about how much he despises Alejandro, and every time I have to remind him that he doesn't even know what Al even looks like. "I don't have too; I just know he's not as cute as me." His light eyes show true confidence, which makes my nether region tingle in the weirdest way.

I didn't like this feeling. I wanted it to stop. When I don't respond, Duncan sits beside me on the floor while I finish my makeup, and sighs in my ear. "I need a beer."

"Well then you have to go get money to buy it yourself." My makeup is scattered all over the place, so I start to gather it when my phone rings.

I pounce for the phone that rested on my bed, just seconds before Duncan tries to answer it. "Hello?" I say, glaring at Duncan and his immaturity. He sticks his tongue out at me like a five year old, and I roll my eyes.

"Hey, Gwen, just wanted to see if we were still on for today." His voice is husky and sexy, and I shiver.

"Of course! I'm heading down right now, okay?" I cough when I finish, my voice trying to sound more girly for Alejandro.

"Sweet, I am too. See you soon, then." We say our goodbyes and when I click end, I am suddenly ten times more nervous than I was three minutes ago.

"Want me to drop you off?" Duncan asks and I am reminded that I am not alone in my room. "No, Mom's letting me use her car. Thanks though." I tie my shoes, and glance up at the mirror hanging on my wall.

"Do I look okay?" I place my hands on my hips and turn to Duncan.

"Perfect."

His sudden change in tone scares me. He goes from being cocky, to being so quiet. I suppose I should take that as a compliment.

"Okay, I'm off." I walk down the stairs, leaving Duncan in my room. Isn't that funny, that I don't even mind Duncan being in my house without me there? The drive to the park is short and sweet, and I almost immediately spot Alejandro walking up to the park gate.

"Hey you!" I shout as I lock the car doors.

He turns and smiles, walking quickly toward me. "Glad you could make it, beautiful." We embrace, but I don't get the warm feeling in the pit of my stomach like I did when Duncan said I looked perfect. For that single moment, I want to cry.

He intertwines his fingers with mine, and we start walking to the park.

I don't remember the last time I had so much fun. He kissed me, and I returned it, but it was cut short by a few teenage boys playing soccer and hitting Alejandro in the shin. I don't know what I'm going to do. Safe Alejandro, or Reckless Duncan?

I feel like I'm in one of those dramatic teen shows.


	7. Tears and Confusion

Yay updates!

More reviews = quicker updates!

* * *

><p>Driving back home, I burst into were extremely random and I hated it, but I couldn't stop it.<p>

Wave after wave, sobs racked my body, and for a moment I couldn't even see straight. I turned off the car and just sat in the car, tears dripping down my painted face. It didn't help when Duncan walked out of my house, going to his car, but then noticed me.

"Gwen?" I heard him call through my closed car.

I wiped my tears as quickly as I could but I knew it didn't help much. My face felt puffy and I was sure my eyes were red. He knocked on my window, startling me, and I unlocked it slowly.

"The fuck Gwen? What did Alejandro do to you?" He took off my seat belt and I felt like a stupid, helpless child, crying in his arms as he carried me out of the car and into the house. "I'm going to punch him in the face, okay?"

I gasped, searching for words. I wonder how dumb I looked. "No! Duncan, he didn't do anything...I...don't know why I'm...crying." Sobs tried to attack me again, but I pushed them back. Then he looked at me in the stupidest expression, making me feel even more dumb.

"So why the fuck are you over here drowning in your own tears?"

He takes my face in his hands, wiping away the tears rolling down my cheeks with him thumb. I shrug lamely, the tears drying in my eyes. I blink slowly, pushing the last few out.

"You know, can you not scare me like that?" He whispers, his breathe still smelling like peppermint candy.

Sheesh, that was hours ago. I want whatever toothpaste he's using. "Kiss me," I cry out, my lips feeling dry. He rolls his eyes for a moment before grinning and placing his lips onto mine. We kiss on my couch for a short time, then he pulls back so quickly I'm kissing the air.

"Did you kiss him?"

"Him who?" I joke, but he doesn't get it. "Alejandro." I crack my neck and nod, yawning. "Only for a minute or so, though."

"Does he think you guys are dating?" His bright eyes searched into mine.

"I don't think so? It was one kiss, Duncan."

He bit his lip angrily. "I don't want you leading him on, it's not nice." I was the one to roll my eyes.

"Are you serious? You lead girls on all the time!"

"Yeah, but it's different!"

"The fuck is it different?" I can almost taste the vemon in voice, and I know he feels it. "Because, you're mine." He growls, and the half of me wants to grip onto him and beg him to deflower me, but I resist.

"When did that become offical? I guess I didn't get the memo."

"Stop being so cocky, Jesus! I'm serious, Gwen. You're mine. I'll fuck anyone up who thinks different."

He raises his fist for emphasis, and I narrow my eyes at his and told hold of his balled fist. "Alright then, crazy. Let's just go upstairs so we can cuddle." I smiled, watching his twitch slightly at the word 'cuddle'. Courtney was a big fan of cuddling, when Duncan only had urges for the act of compassion. Nonetheless, he pulled me up the couch and we wandered up the stairs, and the post-crying sleepiness was hitting me full-force.

It was pitch black outside my window when I woke up, Duncan's hot breathe on my ear. He must have fallen asleep when he noticed I had. Fine with me, he was probably exhausted too. My phone buzzed beneath me, and I struggled to quietly dig it out from under me, and finally got it. It was from Alejandro.

_Hey there, cutie. What're you up too?_

I reread a few times, thinking up a clever reply. I clicked the reply button, and started typing on the keyboard.

"Don't reply." Duncan muttered, making me jump. "Why not?" I whispered.

"Did you completely tone out what I said to you earlier?"

I could feel the annoyance in his voice, his breathe still against my ear. I clicked the home key, sending me back to the home page. I sighed, setting it down and turning to look at the tall boy.

"Have you seen or heard from Courtney?" I asked. He hesitated, looking at my eyes a little to long.

"She tried texting me a few times, but I just ignored them. Like you better do with Alejandro."

"I have first period with him every day, how can I?" I hissed, annoyance in _my_ voice now. He just shrugged.

"Find a way, babycakes." He kissed my cheek before turned, his back pushed up against mine. "I hate you." I tease, closing my eyes and yawning. "Love you too!" He chuckles, and after a while his breathing slows. I grab my phone and start to reply to Alejandro.

**Nothing at all, just woke up from a nap.**

Sleepiness was starting to cover me again, my eyes growing heavy as I anticipated a reply from the Spanish boy. My phone buzzed, and I hurried to click 'read'.

_Sweet. Hey, do you want to come to my soccer match as my right-hand lady on Tuesday? You can meet the guys, and cheer us on. _

My stomach hurt from the butterflies. I had to remind myself that Duncan could, at any time, wake up and see that I was 'cheating' on him.

Quickly I replied a simple, I'd love too! And tried to fall asleep without luck. It seemed like forever until he buzzed in a reply.

_If we win, I'll give you a surprise (;_

Oh my God, this boy knew what to say.

**Well I hope you guys win then ;)**

Yeah, winky face. Winky faces always work, right? He replied a lot quicker then, making me smile.

_Even if we don't, I'll give it to you. You down to come?_

I told him I would, sighing loudly into the darkness.

This was going to be a _lot_ harder than I had anticipated.


	8. Soccer Games and Movies

The Secret Diary of a Goth Girl is in the works right now! I promisseee

* * *

><p>Not ever have I felt like an outcast as much as I did right now. Tons of people, all tan, long haired blondes on the arms of tall dark haired boys in Jerseys. I stood awkwardly near the water fountain, my dark eyes searching for the boy who invited me in the first place. "Gwen?" A girlish voice squeaks behind me.<p>

"Hey, Katie." I smile at the dark skinned girl as she continues walking to me.

"I didn't know you liked soccer?"

"I'm not. I'm here for Alejandro." Her eyes double in size and her tiny lips form an 'o'. "Al? You and Al, really?"

I raise an eyebrow and shrug. "Yeah? Is there a problem?" She mimics me and shrugs. "No, I just mean, Alejandro is a pretty big step up from Trent. He's like a..." She leans in so her lips are next to my ear "sex god."

I laugh, stopping when I see Katie's innocent eyes looking at me. "Wait, what?"

"Katie! The boys are taking off their shirts!" I hear Sadie's voice. "Todaloo, Gwenny!" She waves her fingers and skips away.

"Hey gorgeous, you made it!" Alejandro pecks my cheek. "What's wrong?" He raises a dark eyebrow at me and I shake my head. "I was just wondering where you were. When does the game start?"

"Oh, not too much longer. Come on; let me introduce you to my boys." His grins and takes my hand; only one of his soccer friends aren't Hispanic and beautiful. "Aye, Beto! Ricardo, c'mere." Two tall boys, almost identical sprint toward us.

One is light skinned like Alejandro, having the same eyes and raven hair. The other one was much darker, his eyes and hair almost black. "Al has a baby? Who would of thought?" The darker boy teases him. Alejandro rolls his eyes playfully and drapes his arm around my shoulder. "Gwen, these are my friends, Humberto and Ricardo."

"Call me Beto." The light skinned one says. "You can call me whatever you want," The darker one winks at me, sending my heart thumping. "Go away, Ricardo." Beto jokes, and then looks toward me and smiles.

"Sorry Gwen, but we have to take Al away now. Go sit with my _bebe_, Kristen." He points over to the aisles of people. "First row. She's blonde." Beto, Ricardo and Al hurry off to the middle of the field where the other group of soccer players. I walk slowly over to the people, getting stared at. If anything, they probably think I'm a ghost. I damn my skin for not being able to tan, and go over to a tan blonde with green eyes, texting.

"Are you Kristen?" I ask, sitting beside her. "Yup. I saw you with Humberto. Who're you with?" Her voice was smooth, and I felt myself leaning toward her. "Alejandro." She nodded slowly before smiling. "He's really a sweet guy, you know."

I give a light smile in response and try to focus on the game that just started, but in truth I've never played or watched soccer. I see Al and Ricardo running, passing the ball back and forth with their feet. I pull out my phone and sigh.

_When will you be back from Bridgette's? _

I bite my lip, guilt forming like a lump in my throat. I had told Duncan that Bridgette and I were heading over to her house to do 'girl things'. I didn't understand why I was getting this guilty feeling anyhow; Duncan and I weren't dating, all we've done is kiss.

He claims that I am 'his'. No, I am no one's, not yet anyways. I click reply and punch the keys quickly with my thumb:

**Don't know. Maybe an hour? **

I had no idea how long soccer games were. As long as baseball or football games? I didn't know and I didn't want to ask Kristen. She was cheering with the others, yelling with the others, sipping on coke and texting. She wasn't the type of people I associate with.

I laugh lightly, imagining Pixie and the others sitting beside me, sending me glares and quite possibly putting a curse on the players of the game. Of course imagining them I think of Duncan, and the lump of guilt makes itself known.

Everything turned into Duncan.

I glance down at the vibrating phone in my hand, the black letters spelling 'Duncan', as if he knew I was thinking about him.

_Well hurry! Tonight I'm taking you out to the movies._

Oh, man. I swallow the tripling lump, and stand. "Can you tell Al that I had to leave? It's an emergency." Kristen nods, looking worried. "I hope they win!" I say before hurrying out of the field, into the parking lot.

I walk all the way home, reminding that I need to start searching for a job. Even if the school was only fifteen minutes away from home walking, I think the three minute drive would be a _lot_ better. Rounding the corner into my neighborhood, it starts sprinkling.

I think about Kristen and her perfectly straightened hair; _all_ of the beautiful girls that, in comparison, made me look hideous. I shiver when the rain heavies, sprinting to my house that is just in my view.

"I didn't even see Bridgette pull up?" Duncan raises an eyebrow at me, and I shrug. He wraps a towel around me, the A.C chilling me to the bone. "Well go shower and get pretty so we can leave." He leans in to kiss my cheek but I pull away.

He gives a slight growl and I disappear into the bathroom. Once I strip out of my rain-soaked clothes, I turn on the water and put it into the red area. When I see steam, I enter, closing the curtain as I do so.

I squeak when the scolding water touches my cooled flesh, turning the dial so it's slightly colder than before. I do what I usually do while showering—Shampoo, conditioner, body wash, face wash—and turn off the water with an audible click. I wrap the large blue towel around my shivering body, the cold air ruining my heated shower. I unlock and open the door only to be greeted by Duncan's grinning face.

"Duncan!" I say, my hand instinctively pushing him away. "I scared yo-uu!" Duncan declares, that same dumb grin stretching ear to ear.**(1)** "Yeah, yeah."

I roll my eyes, hurrying across the small hallway into my room. I know Duncan is trailing behind me, but I close and lock the door before he has a chance to enter. I pick out my normal attire; jeans and a tee, complete with my extremely-worn-falling-apart shoes. I decide on just letting my hair dry naturally and unlock the door for Duncan to come in.

"Hurry the fuck up, Gwen!" Duncan sticks out his bottom lip in a pout, and I shoot him the bird. "Nu-uh Gwenny, that's not nice." He winks with his left eye before pecking me on the lips.

"Ah…let's just go now." I smile innocently at him, my nether regions begging for more. Walking to the driveway, my phone vibrates. My eyes widen slightly, heart skipping a beat when I think of Alejandro and how I technically ditched him. Glancing at Duncan while he enters the car, I pull my phone out of my jean pocket and click read.

_Is everything okay? Kristen told me you had to leave. _

I put it back in my pocket before Duncan could even notice I was reading a text. The rain had subsided, the humidity from it lingering. "What movie are we seeing?"

Duncan shrugs, turning to smile at me. "The stupidest one they have." I roll my eyes and poke his shoulder.

"I hate you, you know that?"

"Why yes I do!"

Duncan presses the on button on the radio, laughing extremely loud when the song 'Party in the USA' blares through the speakers. "My song!" Duncan jokes, winking at me before turning it up. "This song is so old!" I have to yell over the music and Duncan singing along.

"I'm noddin' my head like 'yeah!" movin' my hips like 'yeah!'"

I sink lower in my seat, embarrassed both for me and for Duncan. "C'mon, sing with me!" Duncan pokes my stomach, making me laugh.

"So hard with my girls not around me," I murmur, making Duncan throw his head back and laugh in the cutest way. "Fuck Gwen, I love you."

He grips the steering wheel, the song still booming through his speakers. He slows the car to a stop, putting it in park. "Gwen?" Duncan looks over at me. We stare at each other for a minute before crashing out lips together, my hands clawing at his hair and shirt. He nips at my bottom lip, making me shiver and pull away.

"Let's, uh, go see the movie." I nod at my words, hands trembling while I try to unbuckle my seatbelt.

"Right," Duncan laughs, pulling his key out of the ignition, the song turning off in the middle of the chorus. We walk side by side; his long strides making me walk a little quicker so keep up with him. "Two tickets to see…" He glances up at the movie titles in front of him.

"Transcendent Man." Duncan smiles at the brunette in the air conditioned glass box. "Anything you want." The girl winks at him, and I resist pinching Duncan for his charm.

"The hell is 'Transcendent Man'?" I ask when we enter the movie theater, the smell of popcorn and soda filling my nostrils. "Who knows?" Duncan shrugs, shooting me his famous grin. "You want popcorn?" Duncan points to the nonexistent line, and I nod.

We buy the popcorn and drinks, making out way to the left side of the theater. When we enter, the screen is showing something about the courtesy of others.

"Um," Duncan says before laughing. I look around the theater, finding that it's empty. "Well…at least we can pick any seat that we want?" Duncan hurries to the very back, jumping into the very middle. "Woo!"

Duncan smiles at me, motioning me over. I sit beside him, immediately nervous. Normally it wouldn't have been a big deal; I was just at the movies with my best friend. But now my best friend gave me this sexual frustration that I loved and hated all at the same time, and it made me confused. Duncan sighs loudly, making me look over at him.

"You look really pretty." He mutters, and the feeling returns. "You think so?" I ask, eyebrows lifting in amusement. "I know so."

"Alejandro think's I'm pretty too."

I give him an innocent smile and he grits his teeth. He opens his mouth to speak but I shake my head.

"Shut up and kiss me." And he does just that.

His lips mold perfectly against mine, tongues dancing between them. Only once do I think, or more like wonder, where these lips have been. Then I wonder if he is thinking the exact same thing. I know the movie is playing, but I'm not paying attention.

I am only thinking about how great this feels; how much I just want to rip off his shirt and get this thing over with. My phone vibrates, sending me back into reality.

Well, fuck.

* * *

><p><strong>(1) <strong>My sister does this to me all the time :c


	9. Alejandro's day

Today was my very first day of high schoooool! It was perfect! Anyways, here a chapter for you, I love you all!

* * *

><p>"Hello? Gwen?" Alejandro's voice is worried on the other line. I told Duncan I had to use the bathroom, and ran out of the theatre before the call ended<p>

"Hey, yeah, it's me." The way I'm wheezing, I realize how truly out of shape I am. I tug at my shirt as it suddenly feels three times tighter.

"Geez babe, Kristen scared the shit out of me when she told me you had to leave because of an emergency. Are you okay? Is your family okay?"

I close my eyes and resist the urge to cry. "Yeah, I'm fine. Everyone's fine. My Mom was just worried. I'm so sorry I had to leave, I really am…" Well, I wasn't lying exactly. "It's fine Gwen. I just wanted to show you the surprise."

The way the smile is lingering in his voice makes me whimper with excitement. "Do you want to come over tomorrow after school?" I breathe, my heart speaking for me.

"Yeah, sure. We can do McLean's homework too." Even though I shouldn't be comparing the two, I think about how Duncan would _never_ do homework. Not even if it was a pass or fail. And Alejandro wanted to actually do homework. I wasn't sure if it intrigued me or annoyed me. We said our goodbyes and I walked back into the theater, Duncan texting on his phone completely oblivious to the low funded movie; I was pretty sure it was a documentary though.

"My Mom said you can't stay tomorrow," I sit next to him, getting a glimpse of the long text he was writing. _I said stop texting me—_He clicked send and slipped it back into his pocket.

"Alright. I'll chill with someone." He chewed on popcorn, pretending to watch the movie even though we both knew he wasn't. "Why did we come here…" I ask quietly.

"I wanted to take my girl out on a date, is that so bad?" I growl at his response. "We are _not_ dating, Duncan."

"Why not? You don't want to date me?"

"I'm not saying that…it's just…"

"What is it, huh?"

"I'm, err, conflicted. Besides, you never even asked me to be your girlfriend." I raise an eyebrow and grab at the popcorn bag.

"Want to be my girlfriend?" He rolls his eyes at me.

"Nope."

"What the—" "If you want me, you have to show me."

"How do I do that?" I shrug and he rolls his eyes again at me, shrugging further into his chair. I sigh, putting my feet up and staring at the video in front of me.

XXXXXX

School has never been longer than it is right now. Back in first period, Bridgette and I send notes back and forth talking about my dilemma about Duncan and Gwen. She, of course, thinks Duncan is a stupid, immature delinquent. She doesn't understand how I can't choose between the two as if it's obvious. I understand why she would like Alejandro more, but she doesn't know _my_ Duncan.

My Duncan is sweet and soft, voice like velvet and he says all the right things. He cuddles with me and kisses me sweetly, not rough. I wish there weren't two sides to Duncan.

Alejandro wore dark skinny jeans—not too tight, thank god—with a striped shirt. To put it bluntly, he looked incredibly sexy.

I think of Duncan and his usual outfit, but quickly push him out of his mind. This is Alejandro's day; I am not going to think of Duncan.

Or at least I'll try not too; that's good enough right?

XXXXXX

"Welcome!" I pull open the door, greeted with the golden-skinned raven-haired boy, cowering over me by his entire head.

"Hey cutie." He kisses my forehead, making me feel almost like his child. He walks inside, his Nikes squeaking against the tile floor to the carpet. "Nice house," Alejandro nods his head as I shut the door and join him in the living room. He runs his hand through his short hair before turning to me and smiling.

"What…?"

I raise an eyebrow at his grin and that just makes him laugh. "Sorry. You make me all nervous. I'm not good at this."

I sit on the couch and pull him next to me. I wrap myself around his body and laugh. "Me either."

He looks at me and shakes his head playfully, and I press my lips against his.

"Mm, you taste good."

I know I've said the right thing because he breathe-groans in approval. "Of course I do. I'm one hundred percent Spaniard." The way he waggles his eyebrows at me makes me burst out laughing, ruining the slightly hot moment.

"We won the game." He whispers into my ear, sending sparks down my spine. "Y-You did?"

"Mmhm. Want your surprise?"

I let my eyes shut as he kisses my neck. "You sure you aren't good at this?" I mutter, making him chuckle. "Alright, so I am pretty good. Aye, what can I say?" I hit his shoulder playfully and wrap my legs around his waist.

My cheeks flush at his soft touches, and for the time being I don't think about Duncan. Once our shirts are off though, he creeps back into my mind. Imagining him walking in; finding out I'm fooling around with his 'enemy'—which I didn't understand how that was possible, considering he's never met Al—

"Gwen, you keep grinding like that and we are going to have a serious problem." He moans, and I stop my movements with a blush.

Our lips connect, our tongues battling it out in the middle. When I nip at his lip, he suddenly gains dominance and flips us back over so he lying on top of me. He kisses my stomach and chest, looking up at me with a silent question. "I'll do it." I sit up slightly and unhook my bra, and Alejandro pulls it down and off of me, setting it on the coffee table.

"Damn, babe." He kisses them both, the chill making its appearance again.

"Alejandro?" I whisper, and he looks at me almost immediately. "I um, want you." He smiles innocently.

"You do now?"

I bite my lip and nod quickly. "Yes. Right now." He is about to speak, but I cut him off.

"Take off your pants."

* * *

><p>I need more reviews before updating again!<p>

C'mon, anonymous is enabled, it only takes a minute!

Please _please_! Thank you(:


	10. Sex and everything in between

**I got so many reviews last chapter...I'm gonna cry :') remember to read my Authors Note once you finish!**

* * *

><p>I have never felt so good and so bad all at once before. My whole body tingled with pleasure and satisfaction while my stomach churned and my heart sunk into it.<p>

"Hey, am I hurting you?" Alejandro murmurs, pausing for a moment to caress my cheek.

"No not at all. Do I look like I'm in pain?" I laugh nervously and he smiles.

"A little. Tell me if I'm hurting you okay?" I nod and he resumes, sending me back into bliss. No, he wasn't hurting me. He was doing the _exact_ opposite. And that was the problem.

He was never going to hurt me. Alejandro was fucking _perfect_. He knew all the right words to say, he didn't do drugs, he didn't flirt with other girls…he was so different from Duncan it was funny how I could be attracted to both boys. My eyes shoot open and I moan, a whole new kind of pleasure hitting me. Alejandro is grinning and hits the spot again, making me cough and lose whatever I was thinking about. Oh right; Duncan. Duncan was rude and snarky yet smooth and charming. Alejandro was _only_ smooth and charming.

I hated comparing the two, honestly.

I feel like it's all that runs through my mind though. I wasn't Heather or Lindsay. I hated getting attention from boys. From anyone, really.

I'm a virgin…was a virgin in so many ways. I didn't know how to flirt and bat my eyelashes; I didn't know how to talk sweet. I just go with the flow. I guess everyone learns that way though right? I moan again, gripping onto Alejandro's hips. He says something, but I'm not listening. I'm too focused on how good this feels, and how guilty I'm going to feel when it's over.

But why? Why the hell do I get that damn guilty feeling? Whether I'm with Al or Duncan, I get the feeling.

I wasn't dating either of him; though it did seem I was dating Alejandro now. In an odd way, I was okay with it. Then there was the other part of me that didn't want that. The other part wanted Duncan. I think about how I sound like I have two heads, but I don't care.

I let myself relax on the couch and enjoy what's going on while it's happening.

XXXXX

"I'll see you tomorrow,"

Alejandro smiles and kisses my cheek. I wave him off as he goes into his car, shutting the door quietly when he starts to back out. Duncan won't be home until tomorrow. Home; I make it seem like he lives here.

I wonder what he's doing, but then the other part of me doesn't care. I have to care though. I mean, he's my best friend. He has been since we we're young.

Even if I end up finally deciding on Al, I still love Duncan.

What am I _saying_?

I let out a cry of frustration before grabbing a bottle of water and running to my room.

I end up just sulking in my bedroom for the rest of the night. For some reason, laying in a truckload of my own self-pity makes me feel a _whole_ lot better.

"But if you call in the next five minutes, you can own _two_ of these magnificent finds for only nineteen ninety nine!"

The television was showing off some 'gold coins' a group of 'archeologists' found in 'Peru'. "We only have a limited supply!" The man said next.

I mentally cursed him and grabbed the remote to find a more suitable channel. I ended up on an old-time movie, a girl crying over a boy getting me interested.

"_I just…don't know what to do. Joseph is so nice and wonderful…but Evan is so brave and handsome!" The girl had long brown hair, her face painted with her tears. _

"_Well Hope, you have to make a choice." An older woman patted Hope on the back, making her cry again. _

"_Who do you think will treat you best? Who will love you forever? Evan may be handsome and brave, but Joseph is loving and nice. While both love you, I believe Evan's love only runs so deep." _

"_I suppose you're right, Mama. Thank you. I'm going to sleep now." _

"_I love you, my child." _

I clicked off the T.V quickly, staring wide-eyed into the darkness. That was…weird. I turn over in my bed, my knee hitting the empty water bottle.

I feel oddly empty in this bed without Duncan's arm wrapped around my waist and his breath in my ear. Even though I had school, my eyes would not shut.

XXXXX

I resembled a zombie in a movie.

Puffy hair, puffy reddened eyes, pale skin and an angry expression. I attempted fixing myself up, only getting to 'okay'. That was better than zombie though, I guess.

My phone rings and I jump to answer it. "Hello?" I say, tying my shoe lace.

"Hey baby. Need a ride to school?" I had never thought about it until now. I had no way of getting to school. "Yeah, actually. Thanks, Alejandro."

"No problem. I'll be pulling in…now…" As he says it, I hear a car honk outside and a chuckle from the phone. I roll my eyes and hang up, going outside and shutting the door.

"Well don't you look cute today?" Al teases and I hit his shoulder. "Shush! I couldn't sleep last night." We stare at each other for a moment, and I feel myself leaning toward him for a kiss.

He must see it because he catches my lips in his and I can feel the smile he's hiding. "We're going to be late," I mutter even though I really don't care at this point.

"Mm, you're right. Let's get going." He pulls away gently and puts the car in reverse.

I try not to look down at his crotch and remember the beautiful shaft underneath his dark wash jeans. I shiver, and he glances over at me. "Cold." I say, and he rolls his eyes playfully.

"Do you want to come over Friday? My Mom makes a_ mean_ dinner. I'll have to translate for you, but still it'll be fun."

He wants me to meet him Mom. How could I say no? "I'd love too!" I smile at him, placing my hand on his knee.

He pulls into the school parking lot and shuts off his car. "We have five minutes to get to first period." He mutters, and I nod. "Kiss me for three, and we run for two?"

I roll my eyes and nod. "Sounds like a plan."

XXXXX

Entering the classroom together, all eyes are on us. I smile anyways and take my usual seat beside Alejandro and across from Geoff.

While making our way here, I nervously asked Al if I could tell Bridgette about yesterday. He said he didn't mind, so I pull out a piece of paper and scribble down:

**I HAVE TO TALK TO YOU. LIKE, REALLY BAD. IT INVOLVES ME AND ALEJANDRO.**

I lean over the table and put the note in her lap. She raises and eyebrow but I shake my head and motion for her to open it. She reads it quickly before nodding and sticking the note into her bag beside her.

The class is long and dumb; the only good thing about it is the smiles and touches I'm getting from Al.

He rubs my knee under the table, and when I giggle he stops so McLean doesn't look over at me for the tenth time with the evil eyes. By the time the bell rings, I am dragging Bridgette out to tell her.

"Me and Alejandro…we had sex."

Hey eyes double, and she slaps my shoulder a good dozen times. "No way! No way! No _way_!"

"Yes, Bridgette." I roll my eyes at her.

"You guys…oh my God!" Her surprised expression turns into a huge grin. "Can I tell Geoff? Oh, let me tell Geoff! He'll be _so_ excited!"

"Um," I don't know what to say. "You have to ask Al first."

She nods before giving me a quick hug and disappearing into her classroom.

"Whore."

My entire body freezes. "Excuse me?" I turn to face the voice, sighing loudly when I see it's Heather.

"I heard everything, smart one. You are such a dirty little _slut_." She smiles at me and I narrow my eyes at hers.

"I can't wait to tell everyone!"

She flips back her cheap hair-dyed hair and enters her classroom. I have got to find Alejandro. I enter Hatchet's room and sighs. The board was _full_ of work to do. Which means there was going to be a test later this week.

My phone buzzes loudly and I press down on my pocket to stop the noise. Once seated in my seat, I bring my bag up to my desk to make it more hidden.

_Care to tell me about you kissing Alejandro in his car in your driveway this morning?_

Of course Duncan would see that. I ignore his text and put it back into my pocket. I couldn't deal with this today; I didn't want to.

I would have to see Duncan afterschool, but for now all I could was ignore him. As if on cue, my phone vibrates in my pocket again.

* * *

><p>Okay, first things first: I decided to make this a viewer decision. <strong>On my page, you will see a poll. It's up to YOU to decide who Gwen ends up falling for<strong>. Yes, a lot of responsibility, but you can do it!

As you know, this is a quicker update than usual. **If I get as many reviews as last time, I'll make an extra long chapter full of juiciness and drama!** Yaay~


	11. Realization and the Downfall

Alejandro woonnnn!

Yes, this means the fanfiction is coming to an end. Sad, I know. But it's not over yet! I have MULTIPLE chapters left!

* * *

><p>"Duncan, stop walking away!"<p>

"Just go hang out with Alejandro, I don't give a fuck!"

"Duncan!"

He turns to face me, his teal eyes looking sad and dark. I run to him and pull him into a hug, his body tensing beside me. "Why'd you kiss him?" I kissed him because I had sex with him, and it only seems appropriate. "I don't know Duncan. I don't know anything." Yes, I do, actually. I know I really like Alejandro very much.

"Well you should know. You keep fucking with me, Gwen. I don't like it."

I bite my lip, not wanting to say something unneeded. I was fucking with him? What about all the girls he has sex with then never calls again? That was okay? Of course it was okay. I don't say anything though, instead I sigh as Duncan's arms wrap around me. "I'm not really that mad." He mutters into my ear.

"Good," I murmur, and he starts to kiss my neck. I want so much to kiss back. It feels so nice, his hot tongue running against my cool skin. I think of Alejandro and _his_ tongue and suddenly it doesn't feel so nice.

"Duncan?" I say, pulling back to arm's length.

"Yeah?"

"I don't feel so well. I just want to sleep." The second part is true; everything just seems so much easier when I'm asleep. So he takes my hand and leads me to my room, where I hold back tears until I finally fall asleep.

XXXXX

Back when I was little, my Mom and Dad made me a promise. If I was a good girl my whole life, until I graduated high school, they would give me whatever I wanted. Back then I wanted a horse or pony or dog, but now I think I would just want peace.

I can't text Alejandro around Duncan, and vice versa. Well I hadn't tried texting Duncan while with Al. I didn't need too; I always had fun. Oh man, did I really just say that?

Today was Thursday. One more day until getting to be _alone_ with Alejandro—after dinner with his family of course—. My ovaries were jumping with excitement.

It might just be a girl attachment thing, but I find myself shamelessly touching Alejandro during class. Nothing extreme, but my hands seem to always be touching his shoulder or thigh.

I know he likes when I rub his thigh because he blinks slower and when I stop and pull my hand away, he brings it back. We have only talked about sex once since the day it happened. It was over notes, something like this:

_Did you like it?_

**Yes, very much. I can't wait until this Friday.**

_Me either! You have no idea(:_

It wasn't a lie of course; I really couldn't wait to be with him on Friday.

His perfect voice and skin tone and lips and laugh and body and—I shake my head, pulling myself out of the daze I was in.

Alejandro glances at me from across the lunch table, his knee hitting mine. I smile and shake my head, heat prickling into my cheeks. Bridgette and Geoff are engulfed in some conversation about oceans, so Alejandro takes my hand and kisses it.

"Are we dating?" I look up at him as I ask it.

"I sure hope so, because I've been telling my Mom and brothers we are." He grins and I laugh. "So tomorrow, do you want to go home and I pick you up, or do you just want to go straight home with me?"

That was a good question. If I went home, I would have to see Duncan and he would see me get in the car with Alejandro. That would lead to something bad, considering Duncan is a jealous fuck.

"I'll go home with you straight afterschool, if you don't mind?"

"Nah, that's perfect. None of my brothers get home until four and my Mom gets home around five. We have plenty of time…alone…" He says the word 'alone' carefully, exaggerating it to the point I am resisting to pull off my clothing.

"Sounds like fun," I wink playfully and giggle, and he returns the wink and squeezes my hand.

Suddenly nervous, I pull my hand away from his so it doesn't get clammy and weird. I had to be extremely perfect tomorrow. One, Alejandro and I were going to have sex. It was inevitable; I wasn't objecting. Two, I was going to meet his family! I don't know how they'll react to me and my pale skin and dark hair and eyes, or if they will like me or be mean to me.

From what I got form Alejandro, his Mom was born and raised in Spain and didn't understand or speak a lick of English, besides "Hello" and "Okay", not that you could have a very long or nice conversation with those two words.

His brothers, two older and three younger were from what I understand, all like Alejandro. Cute, smart, athletic; in an easier way of explaining: his whole family is perfect.

The only thing that Alejandro never even _mentioned_ was his Father. In a way, I wanted to know what happened to him. Why he wasn't in the picture.

He made some pretty beautiful kids, though.

XXXXX

"I'm nervous!"

"What? Why?"

"What if they don't like me?"

Alejandro does a face palm because rolling his eyes to look at me. "Please, _please_ tell me you're joking." When I don't reply he wraps his arm around my shoulder and kisses my cheek. "Oh baby, they're going to love you. But for right now, you're all mine."

A tingle shoots down my spine as we walk up his driveway to his home. I don't get much time to look around the house because Alejandro is quickly dragging me up the stairs into what I'm guessing is his bedroom. It's simple; white walls, high ceiling, large soft-looking bed, relatively big television set.

"I like it!" I say, jumping onto the bed. It's as soft as it looks, thank the Lord.

He pulls off his shoes and joins me on the bed, curling up beside me. "So, what do you want to do?" He whispers and I roll my eyes. "Well that was a dumb question."

I sit up and he follows my movements. "Well I mean, we don't have to have sex. I'm fine with doing whatever."

"Really? You'd be happy with doing homework or braiding my hair?"

"If you were with me, why not?"

"Fuck, Alejandro!" I cry into my hands.

"Gwen? Baby, what's wrong?" He pulls my hands and grips them in his.

"You're perfect." I whisper. He frowns and drops my hands and they land on the bed with a thud. "I can tell you I am _not_ perfect by _any_ means."

"Oh, that's why you only say the right things and are so nice and careful with me…"

He groans and lies back. "I'm only like that because I was raised right. I am _not_ perfect. I wake up every night with a nightmare about my Dad hurting my Mom. Every single night, Gwen. I scream in my dreams and out loud. I have these weird flashbacks when I'm alone. I'm terrified of being alone. Want to know why I'm so 'perfect' to you?"

I don't respond, just blink carefully. "Because you make me like that. You make me want to kiss you and call you beautiful and braid hair rather than do homework. I'd _love_ to just cuddle with you. Do you know how awestruck I was when we had sex? You are beautiful _everywhere_. You give me butterflies like no girl has ever given me before Gwen."

Before I can say anything, Alejandro reaches over and rubs his thumb over my cheek. I'm crying? I rub my own eyes and find that they're wet. Suddenly it hits me very hard, and I am gasping for air in Alejandro's chest.

"Al-Alejandro!" I cry, gripping onto his shirt as I cough and cry into it. "Shush, baby. Just let it out."

"I feel dumb!" I say, choking back a sob.

"Well you aren't. No one's judging you here." He pats my head and a whole new wave crashes over me.

Well this isn't exactly how I envisioned spending my alone time with Al, but it works.

We do nothing but kiss and talk for the three hours of alone time. All five brothers get home at the same time, and they all come crashing into Al's room.

"Are they doing it?" One behind the others ask.

"Nah." The tallest one, taller than Alejandro says. "You Gwen?"

No, I'm Justin Bieber. "Yeah, nice to meet you."

"Hey Al, she's cuter than I thought she'd be!" A chubbier kid taunts.

"And she's all _mine_." Alejandro kisses my cheek and the younger ones groan in disgust, while the older two smile and begin the teasing. "So, you guys, alone in bed, not looking good." It takes me a moment, but then it hits me. The two older ones are twins. Same dark features and skin, exact same height.

"Should we call 16 and pregnant?" The other one jokes, ducking when Alejandro throws a pillow at him.

"Alright, let's leave them alone." One of the twins ushers the three younger boys out of the room. "When Mama comes, you two better either have the door open or be downstairs."

Alejandro nods quickly and the two tall boys leave. "They are so nice!" I grin and Alejandro rolls his eyes.

"Just you wait."

XXXXX

His Mom is tall and thin. Long black hair pulled into a high braid, her makeup well done.

She yells in Spanish to the boys and they all are speaking back in the foreign tongue, and I suddenly feel so out of place. I hear her call Alejandro's name, and see her point at me. Alejandro replies to her and a grin consumes her small face.

"Hello, Gwen!" She says, hurrying over to me and pulling me into a tight hug. I wrap my arms around her waist, and she talks to Alejandro in Spanish as we hug.

"She said you're too thin and too eat more." Alejandro says, poking my butt while his Mom isn't looking. "But she thinks you're beautiful."

I can't help the smile that creeps onto my face. We all stand around the kitchen and living room; they talk in Spanish while I stand around trying to fit in without success.

"Alejandro talked about how pretty you were before he even announced you were his girlfriend, you know."

I turn to see one of the twins smiling at me. "Really?"

"Oh yeah. He's liked you for a _long_ time."

My heart beats furiously inside of me. I want to push Alejandro against the wall and kiss him, strip him and—No, that is not appropriate thoughts right now.

I try and focus on the quick words flowing from Al's mouth, but no word he says I understand. To me, it's just a bunch of gibberish.

"Ab gerrbee tu, Ma!"

"Qwa nut lui tata neeee!"

Yeah, that's basically all I hear. We sit down to dinner, Alejandro on my right. We are seated close enough that he can rub my leg and I have to always have food in my mouth or I'll let out some weird moan.

"Mom wants to know what you like to do?" Alejandro says to me.

"I'm an artist."

He nods and says it in Spanish, and his Mom smiles. "She says to paint her a picture." One of the twins says. I turn to her and nod. "Okay!"

She pats my hand happily and we continue eating. Alejandro is rubbing a relatively sensitive spot on my knee when my phone rings. "Oh sorry, let me answer this."

I hurry to the hallway and answer the phone. "Hello?"

"Why are people blowing up my phone talking about you and Alejandro having sex?"

My heart commits suicide, jumping into my stomach. "Wh…what?"

"Cut the shit. I just want to know. Have you had sex with Alejandro?" I don't know whether to lie or tell the truth.

"Yes." Honesty is the best policy, correct? I hear my phone beep, indicating he has ended the phone call.

Whoops.

* * *

><p><strong>Review?<strong> ;D


	12. That Awkward Moment

**Read A/N at the end!**

* * *

><p>Walking through my front door, I was slapped right across my face. I fall back onto my butt, head spinning. My mom is standing above me with tears in my eyes. "I don't know what I did wrong. I did NOT raise a whore!" She starts to sob and I stand shakily, my cheek burning from the blow.<p>

"Mom? What are you talking about?"

She gasps angrily and shouts, "I am talking about you having SEX with that Alejandro boy!"

I must of had a tense expression because lets out a cry of anger. "You think I would never find out? You really think I am that dumb? Well I'm not." She shakes her reddened face at me in disgust. "Duncan doesn't want you to end up pregnant and alone."

I blink back the tears, anger prickling into my face. "Duncan? He told you?"

"Yes. He was worried for you and so am I."

She looks like she wants to continue ranting, but I can't sit still anymore. I run out the door and don't stop running until I get to the school. The soccer game is right in the middle, my school winning by a landslide. I run to where everyone sits, debating whether to get Alejandro or not.

"Time-out!" I say to ref. He blows his whistle and yells something, but I am already on the field running to my boyfriend. Yes, Alejandro was my boyfriend. I was slowly getting used to that.

"Gwen?" He says, clearly surprised. My heart is racing from running, head feeling light headed. I am guessing I look like a frantic pig, but even if I do Al doesn't care. He pulls me into a hug, whispering soothing words into my ear.

My tears stop long enough for me to explain what happened, starting with me telling Bridgette and Heather overhearing. He goes from being sympathetic to angry, changing when I start talking about Duncan and how he told my Mom of our 'activities'.

He says something to Humberto and Ricardo then takes my hand and starts walking back to parking lot. "How'd you get here?" Al asked, squeezing my hand. "I walked." I sniffle, my cheeks and eyes damp.

We get into his car, the air instantly cooling me. We leave the school campus, his hands gripping the steering wheel so tightly his golden knuckles were white. "Are you mad at me?"

He stops quickly at a red light and turns to me. "Gwen, why in the WORLD would I be mad at you?"

"Because. I should have told Bridgette in privacy."

He shrugs quickly, his right hand resting in my knee. "I don't care who knows. You shouldn't either. You and I are going on a date. Right now."

"I look hideous and you're in your soccer uniform."

"If I ever hear you call yourself hideous again, I'll kill you!" Despite his words he grins at me and rubs his hand over my thigh. My post-crying sleep is calling me, my eyes growing heavy as we drive down the road.

We enter the restaurant from the kitchen, Alejandro getting shouts in Spanish and waves; a few hugs from the waiters. "My uncle owns this place," Al says when he senses my confusion.

We sit at a tall table, Al's eyes never leaving mine. "What do we do?" I ask quietly. "I don't know about you but if I ever see that prick I'm punching him right in the nose."

Feeling the tears of betrayal fall onto my cheeks, I said nothing. Instead I sipped on the cold lemon-water that had arrived moments earlier. The chatter around us keeps me occupied, Alejandro looking sleepy as he drank from his glass. "Are you going to get in trouble for leaving the soccer game?"

"Maybe. Doesn't matter to me; as soon as lacrosse starts I'll be done with soccer." He smiles, but I can tell something is bothering him.

"What's wrong?" I ask quietly.

"I don't like seeing you cry. It makes me upset." My body craves to be touched, my hand reaching over to rest on Alejandro's. We sit in silence, not needing words. My mom knows what has happened between us, all because Duncan was too jealous.

Alejandro said if he sees him he is punching him. I want first swing.

The next day is almost as depressing as the last. Mom refuses to look me in the eyes, but I don't think she told Dad. Reason I think that? I'm still alive.

I haven't seen or heard from Duncan. I wonder where he is staying now. He was staying with me, but then he had to go screw shit up. Really, though, he wouldn't be able to stay with me anyways. He would try and get with me and I am not a cheater.

First period is my favorite part of the day. Geoff, Bridgette, Al and I worked in a group for a project. We explained the last few days to Geoff and Bridgette. Bridgette reminded me that she warned me and that I should've listened, while Geoff didn't see the big deal.

"So you two had sex, your mom knows. Duncan's an ass. What else?"

Alejandro rolled his eyes. "Her mom will never want to meet me now. She has never met me and she hates me."

Bridgette stuck out her bottom lip in a sympathetic pout, her hand resting on mine. "Ten minutes left!" McLean muttered, not looking up from his computer screen. "Twenty bucks says he's looking at child porn." Geoff mutters, Bridgette breaking out in laughter.

Alejandro is clearly irritated at Geoff, but I can understand. Bridgette and Geoff never had to worry about stuff like me and Al. They both had money and parents who didn't mind what they did. I was stuck in a shell because of mine and Alejandro has to help out his Mom because his Dad was too much of a drunken ass too.

We continued on our work for the final minutes of class, the bell for next class startling me. "I'll walk you to class?" Alejandro suggested. I nod slowly, taking in his beauty. Today he wore a black V-neck with a blue jacket, dark jeans and blue Nike's.

Not only was he cute; he was fashionable too. I blink and we are standing in front of my 2nd period room. "I'll see you at lunch, okay?" He puts a finger under my chin and presses his lips against mine. We kiss slowly, and for a minute I forget that we are at school. I am reminded when the 'one-minute-music' starts, and Al pulls away to curse. "Shit. I have to go. See you soon babe!" He kisses me one more time before hustling through the almost empty hallway.

Walking to my seat, I notice everyone is staring at me. Some in disgust, some in awe. I can only guess that Heather had a fun time telling every one of my adventures. The bell rings, and Hatchet walks in.

I wonder what has happened in his life for him to look so angry and annoyed all the time.

Of course, that could just be his face, but I can't imagine him as an angry, irritated child. The image runs through my mind and I stifle my laugh so it comes out as a snort-hum. The phone rings, Hatchet's massive dark hand reaching over to answer it. "Gwen, you're needed in guidance."

Eyes watch as I leave, even more intensely than when I was entering. I walked slowly, my shoes squeaking as I dragged them across the tile. I was there in a matter of a minute either way. I groaned aloud when I saw my Mom and Alejandro. Alejandro was standing awkwardly, his eyes widened at mine in a 'help!' expression.

"Gwen, come and sit." The guidance counselor, Ms. O'Halloran motions me over with her spray-tanned hand. The whole thing about her was a joke. She had fake blonde hair, a fake tan, and her tits were so ridiculously perky you would have to be mentally handicapped to think they were real. During her first year the student body had started a harsh rumor about her, saying how the only reason she got the job was because she fucked the principal. Now while she never admitted it, she never denied it.

Alejandro joins me, sitting in the chair to my left. "Your Mom is worried about you and Alejandro's sexual relationship." I can hear my Mom hiding her tears. I look at O'Halloran once before turning to my Mom. "There isn't a 'sexual relationship' between us, Mom."

I look over at Alejandro who has his eyebrows raised. "What?"

I turn back to my Mom, who is wiping the snot off her nose. "Alejandro took me out to dinner one night, and Heather saw us kiss. She started a rumor that we slept together, and Duncan overheard and told you."

"Is this true Alejandro Burromuerto?"

I sit back in my seat so my Mom can have a good look at Al. "Yes, Ma'am, it is. I am abstinent." He raises his hand and points to a silver band on his finger. How had I not noticed that before?

"Oh my God!" Mom starts to cry again. "I'm so sorry Gwen!" She looks at me, her cheeks and eyes puffy and red. "Don't be Mom. I would have done the same thing." She stands and I follow her, hugging her tightly.

I can feel my shoulder becoming damp from her tears, but I continue patting her back as I try and swallow the lump of guilt from lying. It was for her own good though, wasn't it? We chat for a few more minutes before O'Halloran gives us passes to head back to class.

Once we are down the hallway, I grab Alejandro's hand and point at the silver band. "When did you get this?" Alejandro starts laughing. "Geoff gave it to me in the hallway." He bends down to kiss me, and then we are both laughing the whole way back to my class.

"I'll see you at lunch."

"Whoa, daja vu." I tease, kissing him lightly before entering my classroom again.

I had missed most of the entire period, so I spent the remaining fifteen minutes just thinking about how perfect Alejandro was.

Oh, and also planning out how I was going to murder Duncan.

* * *

><p>I hope you liked it! :D I have...maybe two chapters more for this series? I am already plotting another Total Drama fanfic, but not until this and '<em>The Secret Diary of a Weird Goth Girl<em>' is finished. I'm also thinking of an idea for that, as well.

Anywho, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I **double **hope that you **revieewww**! (:

-Jamie


	13. Hospitals and vanilla ice cream

Read A/N at the bottom for my reasoning for not updating in like...a month...

* * *

><p>All I could think about was how much I hated Duncan.<p>

I hate Duncan. I hate him with every fiber of my being; he had done me so much wrong, so I was done with him.

If I hated him, as much as I said I did, why was I in tears?

His mother had called me just moments ago, also in tears, telling me that her youngest son was in the hospital. I am not sure of the full story—ever try understanding a woman in hysterics? Not easy—but I did get that he was getting drugs and he tried stealing them. Which you don't do, obviously, because he ended up with a knife in his stomach and two missing teeth.

I haven't told Alejandro yet. I am so scared that he will laugh, or just shrug his shoulders. I am so dumb for thinking that though. He is so understanding . . . Yesterday at his house I accidentally hit his framed picture of his family and broke it. He didn't yell at me or anything. He actually _hugged_ me because I started to cry. Why did I get so lucky?

"Room 302, third floor." A dark haired ebony nurse says to me, and I nod in thanks before going over to the elevator and clicking the big white button.

The chrome doors don't move for the longest time, so long in fact that I can feel the anxiousness and tears forming all around the inside of my body. They do open eventually; I run in and click the third floor button. Small fact; I was born in this very hospital. My PARENTS were born in this hospital; yeah, it was old. The renovated almost every year to fix some sort of new problem, whether its caving ceilings or a case of termites.

For a while, I wanted to become a nurse. That was until a kid in my fifth grade class fell off the monkey bars and broke him arm, and blood poured out of his huge gash as well as his bone and I puked and fainted almost simultaneously. Then it didn't seem like such a fun idea.

I make sure to stare carefully at every door and their number, not wanting to miss 302. Then, before I know it, I am looking at the door that is holding me between Duncan and I. I swallow a few deep breaths, and open the door.

The room is normal-sized, complete with a sleeping Duncan in his bed, all of the medical equipment, a green sofa and a television. His arm is covered with bruises and needles, a tube going into his mouth.

What in the world was that for? I didn't know why I wanted to know; but I did.

Not wanting to wake him I just sit on the sofa, matching my breathing with his own. I want to know what happened; what make him act so dumb and reckless. _Stealing_ drugs from drug dealers? I didn't think anyone could be so dumb. I guess I was wrong.

His lips are chapped and his skin is pale; nearly the shade of toilet paper. The machines beep in the quiet, the only thing keeping me from crying.

I should call my parents, to let them know that my ex-best friend / sort of boyfriend was in the hospital, but I decided against it. Mom was still pretty shaken up about Duncan 'lying' to her and if she saw him, injured or not, she might go all ape-shit on the poor kid. Even though I was supposed to be angry and hate him, I felt nothing.

It wasn't like in the movies when the loved ones— that would be Duncan—get into an accident and they—'they' being me— suddenly love them again and completely forget about the other man—Alejandro!—.

No, it wasn't like that at all. Staring at Duncan I don't feel any love nor hatred. In a way, I feel pity. His life has been a downward spiral since the day he was born. My phone buzzes in my pocket, bringing me back from my thoughts and startling me. It's from Alejandro, that didn't surprise me; but what he said sure did.

_Gwen? I heard about Duncan. You okay?_

I click the reply button, my fingers moving quickly on the keypad.

**Yeah, I guess. I'm actually at the hospital now. He's sleeping though.**

I click send, just staring at the message Alejandro sent me for the longest time. The door opens and my head shoots up, and I am greeted by a nurse in bright blue scrubs.

Her hair is stringy and pulled back in a bun style, dark blue and black circles under her eyelids giving off the impression she hasn't had much sleep. "Are you a relative?"

I think about lying, but again resist it. "No, just a friend." That still felt like lying. Were we truly considered friends, after everything that has happened?

The nurse explains to me that I have to go, and I oblige. Walking out of the hospital doors I see an elderly woman, tears glistening in her eyes. She is on a black cell phone, her hair silver like the moon. She has a pretty face, wrinkles defining her age. I bet she was beautiful when she was my age. My heart stops for a moment as I see tears pour out of her eyes, fall down her chin onto the cemented sidewalk. I grab my phone and dial Alejandro.

"Hello? Gwen?" He sounds tired, like I had woken him up. "Can I come over?"

"Yeah. . . Yeah of course. You do know it's almost mid night though, right?"

"Is it really? Oh. Well I'm still coming over. I'll be there soon."

"Alright. Hey, Gwen?"

"Yes?"

"I love you." My heart swells, not one lump of guilt blocking me this time. I have nary a thing to feel guilty about. Duncan was in my past, at least the love side of Duncan. Maybe part of me did still have feelings for the bad-boy, but it was never and will never be as strong as my love for Alejandro.

I drive to his home, thankful when I find that it is much closer than I thought. The car's clock showed it was nearing one in the morning, which I couldn't believe. How could it have gotten so late? I swear it was only nine or so when I got to the hospital. There was no way I was just sitting there, on that hard green sofa for that long. It was not possible.

I knock on the door, quietly but still loud enough for Al to hear it, and it only takes a second for the door to open. "Hey baby, go up to my room. I'll be up in a minute." Alejandro whispers, the room so hard I can't even make him out. I nod and make my way to his room, sighing as I remember how wonderful his bed is. As I lay on it, sleep threatens me but I manage to stay awake long enough for Alejandro to come back, baring bowls full of vanilla ice cream.

"For you, _mi amor_." He grins, and I take in his appearance. He wears nothing but long gray sweatpants, his dark golden skin seeming even darker in the dim light. His hair is slightly messy, giving him the cute 'fuck everything I just woke up two minutes ago' look.

"Mm, thank you sir." I take in a spoonful of ice cream, moaning in delight as the vanilla spreads across my tongue. "You are THE only girl who can get me mad horny by just eating ice cream." He grins mischievously, and I roll my eyes.

"Oh is that so?"

"Very."

I make a point by rolling the spoon around in my mouth, kissing and sucking on it before dipping my index finger in my melting ice cream and sucking on it. "Soooo tasty!" I wink at him, and I swear I see his eye twitch.

"Get naked." He stands up and takes our ice cream, setting it on his dresser. "Gimme it back! I was enjoying that!" I extend my arm to try and grab it, but Alejandro takes my hand and intertwines it with his and winks.

"Trust me; you're going to enjoy this a_ lot_ more." He kisses me, playfully and eagerly.

Oh boy, this is a hell of a lot better than ice cream.

* * *

><p><strong>Basically, my internet has been out for ages and I have literally had this document SITTING in my phone for the longest time ever. And also, I am just<strong>**now thinking about how I made Duncan go into the hospital in _That One Day_ as well. I'm so unoriginal :C**

**Review?**


	14. Explicit thoughts unwanted thoughts

**WARNING: NAUGHTY THINGS IN BEGINNING OF CHAPTER**

* * *

><p>"You know how much I love you?" Alejandro murmurs against the nape of my neck.<p>

"How much?" I whisper back.

He grins and pulls back, thrusting his pelvis so his hardened shaft lies on my stomach. "Al! You're sick!" I gasp, laughter following quickly after.

He chuckles, and I feel _him_ twitch. I blink slowly before reaching over and wrapping my hand around his nether regions. He is warm and hard as a rock, and when I give a tight tug his eyes flutter shut. I give a few more strokes before Alejandro whispers my name with a tiny groan, and my day is made.

"So I'm sick, but you still touch it?" He asks with a half-moan.

"Oh, shush. You like it."

"No, Gwen, I love it."

"I love it too."

I sit up and kiss the head, and when I pull away I can see he is grinning. "No." I say flatly.

"Oh come on! Just for like . . . a minute . . . and I'll do anything you want."

I don't say anything, instead I give him a few more strokes before placing my lips against the head of 'Jimmy'—I decided it would be best to name it—The boy anatomy amuses me because even though my lips are wrapped around only his head, he lets out a rushed moan, whispering something like "Come on, Gwen." So I do. I pull down as far as I can go, which is kind of embarrassing. I have never done it before and it turns out my mouth is tiny. I try forcing him down my throat, but I can feel my profound gag reflex coming on so I stop and focus on the tiny part of his cock**(1)** that I _can_ get into my mouth.

He is groaning and I am trying not to giggle, when I feel him. I can tell when he's close by the way he kind of throbs a little and I push him out of my mouth and sit.

"Wh- no!" He pouts, bottom lip stuck out in the cutest way.

"You are NOT doing that in my mouth."

"Meanie! Mean Gwen!" He grins, and gets off the bed.

I shrug playfully and wink. "Where are you going?"

"To the bathroom, I have to finish myself off, since you won't!"

I roll my eyes and let him go. Then I look around for my phone. I have two missed calls, from a number I don't have saved in my phone. I click callback and press it up to my ear, expecting it to be something dumb.

"Waters Central Hospital, what can I do for you today?" Oh, Lord. That was the hospital Duncan was staying at.

"Hi. Can I get an extension to room 302?"

I hear typing and muttering before she says okay, then her voice is replaced with music that should be in an elevator. I wait around for Al to come back, so that I have an excuse to hang up, but Duncan is already on the line before I can think.

"Hello?"

"Hi, it's Gwen. Did you call?"

"Hey Gwen. Yeah, I did call."

Silence.

"Well, why did you call?"

"Hold on." I sigh and listen to a nurse tell him that he would need to be in the hospital for at least to weekend so they could continue treating his deep wounds. I wince.

"Back. Oh, why did I call? Um . . . Just to chat."

"Bullshit Duncan. Tell me what's up."

"Can you come over to the hospital tomorrow? After school? So I can talk to you in person?" "I don't really think that's a good idea . . . Okay though. I'll see you then I guess."

"Thanks."

"Yeah." When I hang up the phone, my heart is beating so fast that I'm surprised it hasn't ripped out of my chest and ran away.

/x/x/x/

When I told Al where I would be Friday afternoon, he wasn't exactly happy. But he wasn't totally against it so I'm glad. "Just don't let him kiss you . . ." He says, sadness in his tone. I kiss away his words and promise him.

At the hospital, Duncan is pale and sickly. His skin is an oily toilet paper color, his arms coated with needles and bruises. "Hey there, Gwendolyn . . ." Duncan sounds worse than he did on the phone.

"Hi." I give him a lame little wave, too frightened to go any closer.

This wasn't Duncan. It was a pathetic, weak version of Duncan. He was only stabbed . . . shouldn't he be better by now?

"So, how are things with you and Pedro?"

I blink a few times, watching his insanely chapped lips turn up in the corners to smile. I roll my eyes at him and give him the same smile back.

"_Alejandro_ and I are doing great, thank you." Then the weird silence hits again. The silence that follows me around and waits for the most important moment to strike. The silence that I was most afraid of.

"They think I'm dying."

My heart slams into my chest, crying out to me as it tries to escape. "W-what?" I say between gasps.

"Well, it turns out I was sick even before I was stabbed. When I was stabbed, though, my body started to heal the wound and left my liver to sit and die."

"Liver? You have liver problems?"

"Yeah. Funny, isn't it? I thought only old people got liver damage or whatever they said I had." I just kind of stare at him, breathing heavily into my open mouth. I am about to say something when, instead of words, I let out a whimper. With the whimper comes a sea of tears. I run over to him and kiss him forehead, my salty tears landing on every inch of his face.

I keep whispering "Oh, Duncan!" And I said something about God helping him. I couldn't hate this kid even if I wanted to. He had been my best friend for so long . . . I even thought I liked him for a little while of my life. He was the first boy to ever crawl into my window and spend the night with me. He told me I was beautiful and that he loved me.

He lightly pushed me away so we are looking eye to eye. "Stop crying. Go home and I'll call you tomorrow."

In between little whimpers and cries of mental pain I nod and wave goodbye, hurrying out of the door and out of the hospital. Sitting in the car, I can't start it. I don't think, even for a moment that I could drive in this condition. I start texting Alejandro to tell him the situation.

**Duncan has liver damage. I'm sitting in my car and can't stop crying. What do I do? :(**

I am wheezing and tears are still coming from my eyes, my nose has snot leaking from it and I am sure I don't look very attractive right now. How could he have not been aware of having liver problems? Don't you get in serious pain when that happens? My phone buzzes and I click read.

_Just stay there, I'm running now. I'll drive you home and you can tell me everything. Love you._

Running? He was going to run from his house all the way to the hospital just so he could drive me back? That brings on a whole new wave of tears. I wasn't sure why, but knowing that we was sprinting from his house to the hospital just to make sure I was okay made me was to die. Not because I didn't want him too, but just knowing that he would really do that for me . . . I am not too good at relationships, mostly because my lack of experience and allure. Alejandro was the only one I had really _done _things with (besides kissing of course). My breathing had slowed but tears still continue racing down my face, my whole body shaking. Someone knocks at my window and I jump, opening it up and wiping my eyes quickly when I see its Alejandro. He has seen me cry before; the night I met his family. He sat on his bed and I just couldn't stop crying. But even then I didn't want him to see me like this. Not when just yesterday, not even 24 hours ago we had been up in my room . . . touching and kissing and having one of the best times of my life.

"Gwen, baby, move over to the passenger's seat. Let me drive."

I don't say anything but give a simple nod and comply, scooting down the car into the other gray leather seat. We don't talk for a long time as he drives, but when he stops at a red light he turns to me and wipes away a drying tear. "What happened?" I was almost completely calm before he said that, but as soon as he formed the sentence, I began blubbering like a baby all over again. So we sat in the car, as I tried to tell him what happened without completely breaking down.

"Sounds like Hepatitis . . ." Alejandro murmurs as he pulls into his driveway.

"Why are we here?" I sigh, unbuckling my seat belt. "I don't want your family to see me looking like this!"

"Well, we can sit in here for a few minutes. Just calm down, Gwen."

"I can't calm down! My best friend is dying, and my boyfriend hates me and –"

He turns off the car and looks at me, his beautiful eyes looking hard into mine. "Did you just . . . say I _hated_ you?"

I blink and swallow at the same time, thinking back to what I had said. Yes, I said that he hated me . . . I didn't necessarily think that, but I was just in a panic. I sigh and nod, and then he rolls his eyes in a way that makes me think he is both disgusted and pissed.

"That was the dumbest thing you have ever said, Gwen."

"I know." I whisper back, climbing on top of him. It was more difficult than I imagined with my back pressing against the steering wheel.

"What are you doing –?"

I shake my head and start kissing his neck, running my tongue lightly against his ear lobe and neck. He shivers; the exact response I was aiming for. "Come on Gwen; let's not do this . . . not in the _car_ . . ."

I pull back and look at him. "Do you not want me?" He cracks his neck and rolls his eyes again.

"Hey man, what's up with you? Stop making me feel like shit all the time." He opens his car door and pushes me out, making sure I don't fall.

"I didn't mean –"

"I know, baby, but it hurts my feelings when you say shit like that." He closes the car door, locks it, and hands me the keys as he takes his own to unlock the front door. "I want you, Gwen . . . Fuck, do I want you . . . You know that I want you too, so stop saying that I don't."

He puts his hand on the small of my back and ushers me inside. I can smell meat and rice cooking, and the twins run out from the kitchen smiling. "Al! Al's pretty girlfriend!" One winks at me and Alejandro shoves him playfully away. "Sorry, she's all mine!" He gives me a sloppy kiss on the cheek.

The twins both sigh and make their way back to the kitchen, one grumbling sadly and whispering to the other: "I wish we had girlfriends to take home." The other one nodded solemnly.

"We're going upstairs," Alejandro tells them, taking my hand.

"Wear a condom!" One shouts.

"Safe sex is gr-r-r-reat sex!" The other laughs, mimicking the tiger off of the cereal commercial.

Alejandro brings me to his room and shuts the door, making an audible _click_ as it locks.

We start kissing on his bed almost immediately, and I try to stay focused on the little buzzes going around in my body instead of my mind that just won't seem to let go of Duncan's image.

"_They think I'm dying."_

I pull away and rest against his chest, feeling his raced hear beat on my ear. I need to sleep. I don't like this; having Duncan on my mind as I kiss my boyfriend. It wasn't in that way, though, like it was when I was conflicted with the two. I was worried for him. Alejandro said that is sounded like . . . Hepatitis? That was dangerous. I hold back a whimper and squeeze my eyes shut, forcing my body to sleep.

And for the first time in a _long_ time, I dream of Duncan.

* * *

><p><strong>(1)<strong> I hate the word cock so much . . . it makes me want to throw up :p

Anyways, sorry for taking so long . . . no excuses this time, it was just me being lazy.

ReViEw ?


	15. Boom! Goes the Dynamite

Update! :D

* * *

><p>The next two weeks is an all-out war between the left side and the right side of my heart.<p>

Just like before, when I had feelings for both Alejandro and Duncan; except it's ten times worse. Before, I was able to somewhat control the horrible feeling I had all over my torso . . . But now, it was so intense that if I didn't already know the feeling I would be afraid that I was internally bleeding or something else horrible. I have gone to see Duncan every chance that I could, always bringing him something to lighten up his dull hospital room.

As of now, he has dozens of colorful roses, some fake, some real, a few posters that Bridgette and I made one day in first period. One wrote, "GET BETTER ALREADY!" in Bridgette's messy but still beautifully eligible script. Now, I sat beside him and listened to the doctor as he came back to tell us what exactly was going on with Duncan.

"Hepatitis C?" Duncan says, and the doctor nods.

I think back to Alejandro, and how he had guesses it was Hep right after I had told him of Duncan's predicament. "It is in bad condition, but it doesn't seem to have been inflamed for more than a few months. One of the ways, and the easiest, to get Hepatitis C is to use needles to inject illegal drugs. Is that the case here?"

Duncan looks around at the walls, then at me. "I did share needles with a few of my friends . . . To do heroin."

"Ah . . . Mm, okay then. Any more questions?"

"How did you know I even had Hepatitis C? Like how did you come across it?"

The doctor gives us a warm smile that sends chills scratching down my spine. "A lot of people wonder that. Really, we find out completely by accident. We did a blood test, do you remember that?"

"Yeah."

"Well people with Hep have high levels of liver enzymes in their blood."

"Huh." Duncan rubs his eyes and sighs. "Well, how do you fix me?"

"We're going to have to do a few more tests and X-rays before deciding."

Duncan nods and closes his eyes. The doctor looks at me, staring straight into my eyes before he makes his way out. As soon as the door makes a shutting sound, I pinch Duncan on a needless patch of skin.

"Ouch, shit!"

"You did . . . Heroin?"

Duncan closes his eyes and nods again. "I'm sorry."

I wipe a few random tears from my eyes before stroking his cheek.

"What are you doing . . ." Duncan murmurs.

"I have no idea . . ." And then I press my lips against his.

We kissed for a good . . . Half a second before Duncan pushes me back. "Stop Gwen. You don't like me,"

"That's the whole thing. I think I might." "No, you only feel that way because you pity me. You love Alejandro."

I sit back in my seat and think over his words. My lips burn and tingle from my unfaithfulness. "I have to go Duncan. I'll see you later."

"Bye, Gwenny."

I grab my bag and hurry out of the room and out of the hospital. I speed over to Alejandro's house, where he thankfully answers.

"Hey honey, what're you—"

"I kissed Duncan." My heart pounds and I want to faint.

From the look on Alejandro's face, he does too.

"What did you just say?" His lips twitch, wanting to frown. He looks so perfect, with his dark wash jeans and bright blue shirt . . .

"I kissed Duncan. Only for a second though, and I didn't really mean too . . . It just happened."

"I asked you to do _one_ fucking thing, Gwen. Just one. And you can't even do that. What in your messed up brain told you it would be okay for you to kiss Duncan? Honestly, Gwen! What the fuck!" He whimpers and puts his face in his hands.

"I'm so sorry, Al . . . I did it because I felt sorry for him. He's dying, you know. Well at least the doctor made it seem like it. And when our lips touched, I didn't feel anything. Not the sparks that I feel with you." And that was the one hundred percent damn truth.

He shows me his face, and his eyes are rimmed red. I want to kiss him. "I'll talk to you later, Gwen."

"Al, please . . ."

"Bye."

Then he leaves me outside, staring at the wooden front door. I start crying, for the first time afraid that he really did hate me. By the time I finally leave his doorstep I am bawling tears, looking like the psychotic girlfriend I was.

Well, that was if Alejandro still considered me his girlfriend.

Back home, I decided I hate everyone and everything. I downed an entire carton of cookies 'n cream ice cream before Alejandro finally sent me a text. I lunged for it, dropping my spoon on the floor in the process.

**My heart is in two, you know that?  
><strong>  
>I pick up my utensil and lie on the couch, staring at the text while I think of what to say.<p>

_I feel like stupidest person in the world. I want to die . . . _

I read it over a few times before pressing the send button, almost immediately getting a buzz back.

**Don't you ever say that to me again! Are you really sorry you kissed him?**

I click reply and type with quick thumbs:

_Yes! I am in LOVE with you, Alejandro._

He replies with a simple '**call me tonight.**' I set down my phone and literally feeling the anxiety being lifted off of my shoulders. Alejandro didn't hate me. As much as I loved that, and him, I couldn't ignore the throbbing feeling in my stomach that screamed Duncan. Was I really just feeling this way because I felt bad for him? Or did I really have feelings again for the green haired boy?

Was I insane? Why was I feeling this way? What happened to the bag of chocolate mom keeps behind the can of peas? And most importantly . . .

What  
>The<br>_Fuck_  
>Was<br>I  
>Going<br>To  
>Do?<p>

* * *

><p>Review please!<p> 


	16. And so they lived happily ever after

Again, I have no excuses for this horribly and ridiculously late update. I would also lregret to say that yes, this is my final chapter of Peppermint Candy.

I have gotten into a smooth mood to write, so who knows, maybe another GwenxSomeone is in the works. I would LOVE if you **reviewed **and told me what you would like me to write about. ALL ideas are taken into consideration.

xoxo,

Jamie.

* * *

><p>Duncan has told the nurses to not let me into his room. When I first found out, I was carrying a dozen flowers. They stopped me and told me Duncan had requested for me to be restrained from entering his room. I can't call him, because if I do he'll just hang up once he hears it's me. So I have no contact to my former-maybe-best-friend. It shouldn't have been a big deal, but it bugged me beyond belief. I had treated that kid so nicely, and then he kicks me out of his life? How dare he! I haven't done anything wrong to him . . . except maybe when I kind-of-sort-of dated him while at the same time I kind-of-sort-of dated Alejandro. Not only that, but I chose Alejandro over him . . . Oh man, I'd hate myself too if I had to go through that.<p>

I fall back into my pillow, loneliness flowing swiftly through my body and tingling out of my exposed toes. My stomach growls for Alejandro while my brain pleads sleep. I haven't talked to Alejandro since I called him three nights ago. It was a very solemn and terrifyingly quiet conversation.

"Gwendolyn Tiffany Parker, I don't know what to do about you."

I flinched as he spoke out my entire name. "I don't know either."

Then the line was filled with painful silence.

"You're the only thing that has crossed my mind since I met you. This is the first time I have ever felt truly heartbroken, by any of my girlfriends."

"Al . . . It wasn't like I slept with Duncan. It was only a small kiss."

"That's not the point. The point is that you and he are so close and I warned you not to do it and . . . I am hanging up."

"No! Alejandro, stop it! I love you." It takes him a moment to respond.

"Ah, well, good for you."

"Don't be a dick, Al. Are you saying you don't love me? Over one mistake?"

He lets out a loud, powerfully exaggerated sigh. "I love you, Gwen. But I hate your actions."

The question lumps in my throat, and I push it out so it is between my lips. "Are we still . . . Together?"

I wait for an answer, but I don't get one. I was speaking to a boy who wasn't even on the phone.

Then, I felt my heart break in two. First, it had been cracked by Trent, reattached by Duncan and fixed whole by Alejandro. Now it was sprinkled all over my insides like confetti. I pop a sleeping pill or three, dying to stop these thoughts. Only, Alejandro's face also haunts my dreams.

When I wake, I am sweaty and full of dirty thoughts. Beautiful, arousing thoughts. Usually if this would happen, I would call Alejandro and we would have an intimate phone call, but now I was stuck. So I lay in bed, eyes closed as I try to take deep breaths from having yet another crying anxiety fest.

The clock beside me tells me it is almost three o'clock in the morning. Only three? The pills didn't last very long at all. Still, I grab my phone and text the only one I care about.

_So I guess I'm single?_

I don't expect a response right away. Actually, I wouldn't be surprised if he just ignored me completely. Either way, sleep is not an option. So I take the longest, coldest shower I can manage and then dress up in my old sweats. If I'm single, I get to act depressed, right? Sweats, knotted hair tied up in a bun and ice cream. That was Bridgette's method for her post-breakups with Geoff. And they broke up twice a month. Could it be that they are so perfect for each other, they have to fight? I wonder if that was the case for me and Alejandro. On top of all that, I wonder how Duncan was doing. Why do I care, though? I can't help it. We were—are?—best friends. Even if you and your best friend got in a huge fight and then you found out they were in the hospital, you would go and visit them, right?

I'm not crazy.

I'm not.

At least . . . I sigh and I can feel the annoying tears prickle painfully in my eyes. A few fall, and I feel ridiculously lame for sitting here, four in the morning, crying in my living room. Which makes me wonder how other Gwen is doing. You know, the other dimension that some people say exists? I wonder how she is doing. Is she thinking about me? What was wrong with me? I'm really thinking about other dimensions?

I glance again at the clock, bright red numbers making up 3:25. I need to sleep. I turn over and lie on my right side, expecting sleep to cover me, but it doesn't happen. I lay, eyes droopy, for the next hour. Once it hits four, my phone vibrates. I expect it to be some forward or accidental text, but it isn't. I feel my heart bubbling, quickly turning to mush as I read:

**Wake up. I'm coming to get you.**

It's from Alejandro. I read it over a couple hundred times before jumping up, running around my room like a chicken with its head cut off.

It's a quarter past four when my phone rings again. "I'm here," Is all he mutters before ending the call.

I grab my bag and hurry—but still being as quiet as possible—out the door. The car is chilly and silent, nothing but the purr of the motor. My hands itch to touch his tanned skin; I wonder how he would react if I did. I restrain, and we make it all the way to his house before even muttering a word.

"Get in the backseat."

I watch him close his door and reopen the back one, climbing in slowly. Hesitant, I end up following him. His hands, like a magnet pull, come to my thighs. I think it's cute, the intimate way he is holding me. Then I notice he was pulling off my jeans.

"Al . . . Alejandro, quit it . . ." My lips form the words, but my tingling body is screaming for him to continue.

"Let me make you feel good. I want to make you scream my name."

I shudder at the wonderful mental thought, but pull away and instead grab his head and look into his eyes . . . His eyes.

They look different. Instead of the soft green, they are hard and ridiculously dilated.

"You're high . . ." I jerk away and stare out of the window, my eyes blurring with hot tears.

"I . . ." Alejandro starts, hand resting warmly on my shoulder. "Geoff gave me a joint. He told me it would make me feel better."

"How do you feel now?" I turn to face him.

"Honestly? Amazing. Perfect. But maybe that's just because I'm with you."

Now picture us in the freezing car, me half pant less with glistening eyes, and Alejandro is definitely stoned. I wonder if he will remember this.

I know I will.

We crash together, lips attacking necks and each other's eager lips. I feel like I'm in a movie. Have you ever heard the myths that make up sex is the greatest sex? Well, I can certainly confirm that myth.

Oh yes . . . Confirmed, confirmed, **confirmed**!

"So, are we back together . . . ?" I murmur.

"We were never _not_ together." Alejandro strokes my cheek, and then we are making love again.

Making love. Yes, we were in love. I can't believe I ever doubted that.

I moan as he peppers kisses to my neck, and everything is right.

For now.

* * *

><p>Well, was this worth the wait? Of course not. Are all ends tied up? Nope. So maybe, if reviewed and requested enough, I will make an epilogue (Like in my other fanfic, The Secret Diary of a Weird Goth Girl) telling about how Gwen and Alejandro's relationship ended up, and if Duncan ended up okay. Well, I'm off. Love you all!<p>

This is my . . . fourth finished fanfic, though one wasn't really a plot fanfic (and it wasn't Total Drama, haha) so I would just like to say thanks for reviewing and putting me in your favorites and what not. Makes me feel special; important.

I really do love you guys (:

**Remember to review and give me ideas for a new fanfic! **


End file.
